


Never Odd or Even

by Noes_Zenithes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cruelty, Dark Romance, Death Rituals, Detectives, Drama, Ethnic fantasy, Hallucinations, Iceland, Ireland, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Northern Ireland, Philosophy, Police, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, References to Drugs, References to Religion, Scandinavian Mythology & Folklore, Slow Burn, Swearing, UST, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noes_Zenithes/pseuds/Noes_Zenithes
Summary: Мудрые люди знают, что неспокойные воды океана обрекают людей на погибель. Осторожные люди помнят, что добрых богов не бывает, и их жажда может высушить каждого.В погоне за призраками прошлого, в борьбе с демонами настоящего, один будет мчаться вперед, как вечноперелетная птица без гнезда.Родившись под знаком иволги, второй будет смотреть мимо звезд, вглубь животных и поверх скал.Одно самоубийство - случайность, а два - это лишь совпадение?It's never odd. It's never even.
Kudos: 3





	1. Golf? No sir, prefer prison flog

_“И видеть не может_

_Себя в отраженьи:_

_Настолько уродливым_

_Сделал Великий_

_Образ его,_

_Нелюбимого всеми”_

**_“Речи Бриет” (“Bríetmál”)_ **

  
  


Чудесное воскресное утро началось для жителей одной конкретной улицы в доподлинно ирландском районе города Белфаста вполне ожидаемым образом: со взрыва петарды, что повлекло за собой цепную реакцию включения сигнализаций, меньше чем за минуту передавшуюся почти всем машинам, обитавшим на вышеупомянутой улице. Почему почти? Потому что, чёрт возьми, откуда приличным людям взять деньги на сигнализацию в машину?

Ещё секунду назад спавший мёртвыми сном Рори подскочил на кровати, будто та самая петарда взорвалась прямо у него под ухом. Какофония звуков нарастала: к визжащим машинам подмешивались голоса их рассерженных хозяев, которые, проклиная всё на свете, поднимались с кроватей, чтобы привнести в этот хаос хоть немного порядка (что действовало с точностью до наоборот). Бросив короткий взгляд на часы, Рори понял, что до звонка будильника оставалась ещё четверть часа, а значит можно было по-быстрому выспать из этих минут всё, что ему полагалось по праву. Откинувшись обратно на кровать и накрывшись подушкой, чтобы не слышать голоса снаружи, он попытался снова погрузиться в сон, но… На что он вообще надеялся? Крики соседей становились всё громче. “Это всё ваших рук дело!” “Нет, ваших!” “Чёртовы англичане!” “Сраные ирландцы!” - конфликты между соседями разных национальностей традиционно выходили из-под контроля. Так и не сумевший уснуть за эти пятнадцать минут Рори бессильно вздохнул и выключил сработавший вхолостую будильник.

Разорвав свой ночной кокон из одеяла, Рори, подхватив и, усилив исторические присущие его душе революционные настроения, зычным голосом заорал:

\- Bíodh an diabhal agat!

А затем поднялся с кровати и зашагал в сторону своей крошечной ванной комнаты, жемчужине его скромного домика, что находился в настоящей заднице города, который и сам можно было назвать не иначе как смесью отборного ирландско-английского дерьма. 

Наскоро умывшись и приняв прохладный душ, Рори закинул полотенце на сушилку и в чём мать родила проследовал в сторону кухни, почти стратегически не обратив внимание на незадернутые шторы. На полу стояла пустая бутылка из-под виски, которая так и лезла ему под ноги, и он с мрачным вздохом отодвинул её в сторону, чтобы пройти к холодильнику и открыть его дверцу, завешенную магнитами со всеми возможными достопримечательностями Дублина. Подарков от судьбы ждать, увы, не приходилось, и полное отсутствие какого-либо присутствия еды на полках погружало его ещё глубже в пучины беспросветного серого настроения. Хлопнув дверцей, Рори выругался и, потерев глаза, решил, что сегодняшний путь до работы начнётся чуть раньше и будет пролегать через местный ирландский супермаркет исключительно ирландских товаров. 

Несмотря ни на что, утро шло своим чередом, как и Рори шел своими привычными путями по дому, причём его извечные маршруты уже столько времени не менялись, что он волей-неволей задавался вопросом, почему на его старом деревянном полу до сих пор не появились видимые отпечатки следов от его ног. Вернувшись в спальню, он критическим взглядом оценил ее состояние как… требующее повышенного внимания. Конечно, он не относился к той категории холостяков-паразитов, не способных существовать без женщин - ведь как-то же он выживал последние шестнадцать лет, будучи при этом в довольно сносном состоянии - но в последнее время в его жизни что-то явно шло не так. Да всё, блин, в его жизни шло не так, и, к сожалению, эти проблемы никак не решались традиционным ирландским способом. 

Он взглянул на прикроватный столик, где на месте Библии и икон лежал фолиант Улисса и множество мелких осколков цветного стекла - главная причина его бессонных ночей все последние годы. И как бы мучительно он ни старался выбросить их из головы, эти осколки являлись его константой: вещью, без которой он будто бы не способен был существовать, и одновременно символом всей его жизни, которая, казалось, являлась лишь красивыми, но полностью лишёнными смысла частями некогда цельной картины. И поэтому Рори с особой дотошностью и аккуратностью изо дня в день собирал эти стекляшки в чёрный фетровый мешочек, чтобы непременно впоследствии взять с собой в дорогу. 

Одевшись так, чтобы сойти за приличного человека, он вышел в прихожую и положил тот самый мешочек во внутренний карман куртки, застегнув его на замок, чтобы ненароком не выронить и не увеличить количество осколков вдвое. Обувшись и накинув на себя куртку, Рори исполнил последний ежедневный ритуал: взялся за ручку двери, глубоко вздохнул и прошептал куда-то в воздух: “Господи, ёб твою мать, святую Деву Марию”, и вышел из дома.

Серость улицы до подозрительного точно совпадала с его внутренним состоянием, и он едва ли не чувствовал себя персонажем каких-нибудь книг, написанных современными шотландскими авторами-наркоманами. 

Грязь. Во всем её наилучшем проявлении: двухэтажные расхлябанные дома, выстроенные как под копирку, отгороженные шестиметровыми заборами от точно таких же домов, но с британскими флагами. Весь этот город представлял собой тестовую площадку для испытания самых новейших технологий в строительстве заборов между соседями. И Рори было и смешно, и страшно от того, насколько сильно этот город был похож на него самого.

В такие моменты, на пути от дома до работы, ему всегда очень сильно хотелось бросить всё и рвануть до ближайшей автобусной остановки, где можно было бы заскочить на вот-вот уходящий автобус в Дублин. Занять крайнее место сзади и на два часа впасть в то самое прекрасное на свете состояние, дарующее тебе смесь спокойствия и предвкушения от скорого возвращения домой. Вот только стены его родного дома были залиты кровью. 

А, впрочем, стены его нынешнего "дома" были ничуть не лучше. Многочисленные граффити заполняли все свободные и несвободные, пригодные и непригодные для этого места, а мотивы подобных шедевров могли запросто стать причиной для драки между тобой и человеком на соседней улице. Яркие, дерзкие и огромные, они повествовали о самых страшных страницах всемирной истории: войнах, распрях и геноцидах, а под лицами погибших нередко маячили криво и в спешке написанные лозунги IRA. Впрочем, самих жителей это уже нисколько не удивляло и даже не раздражало. Ведь вполне возможно, что одну из этих надписей сделала шестьдесят лет назад вон та миловидная старушка, бодро шагающая с пакетом продуктов. А может быть и такое, что вчера, трясущимися от преклонного возраста руками, она написала баллончиком с вонючей чёрной краской вот эту красноречивую надпись: "foc". 

Тем временем, Рори добрался до супермаркета. Обилие ирландских продуктов в таких местах не переставало его поражать с тех самых пор, когда он приехал сюда впервые три года назад: ирландский сыр, ирландское молоко от ирландских коров, картошка стопроцентно ирландского происхождения. Если продукт был сделан не в Ирландии, то ему отводилось самое худшее место на самой грязнющей полке в самой заднице магазина, чтобы и тут унизить проклятых англичан. 

Смешно, дико, примитивно. Рори и сам не был любителем английского чая в пять часов (что, конечно же, являлось мифом, как и все рассказы про Британию), но они жили в Британии, хоть и были территориально отделены от неё Ирландским морем. Однако, при одном только взгляде на ирландскую картошку, становилось ясно, что дело тут было далеко не в безобидном водоёме. Между ними был тот самый шестиметровый забор из предрассудков, взаимных обвинений и жажды мести, который обе нации выстроили на совесть. 

Стараясь как можно меньше обращать внимания на пропаганду ирландского образа жизни, Рори взял первую попавшуюся бутылку воды и сэндвич в треугольной упаковке. Отдав кассиру мятую купюру и бросив угрюмое “Нет, пакет не нужен”, он вышел обратно в тягучую серость принудительно рабочего дня.

Путь до места работы не занимал много времени, и это было единственным, за что он мог благодарить этого ленивого старика, взирающего на его мучения с небес - ведь так он мог поспать дополнительных полчаса, которые раньше тратил на то, чтобы проехаться на машине по утренним пробкам. Теперь же он ходил пешком то сносимый ветрами, то мокнущий от дождей. О такой жизни можно было только мечтать. 

Дойти предстояло до печально известного в определённых кругах отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью Департамента Юстиции Северной Ирландии. Звучало, конечно, длинно и серьёзно, а на деле было той еще профанацией. Тем не менее, последняя часть дороги пролегала через довольно ухоженный и, даже можно сказать, живописный район Стормонт. Оно и понятно, здесь же обитает правительство. Вот только Рори никоим образом не чувствовал себя причастным к “высшим слоям” населения и лавировал среди них как незваный гость на роскошной вечеринке, совершенно не вписываясь в окружение. Всё было гораздо проще в Дублине, гораздо проще.

Серое здание из стекла и бетона едва ли можно было назвать приветливым, да оно и не должно было быть таким, ведь здесь решались (нет) самые жестокие конфликты, происходящие на территории Белфаста и Северной Ирландии в целом. Террористы, наркоторговцы, убийцы, серийные и не очень - все настоящие сливки общества, с которыми Рори пообещал бороться много лет назад, но в другой стране. Хотя и для той же нации. Впрочем, эти понятия были так зыбки и неточны на этих землях, что, погружаясь в размышления о них, можно было невольно прозябнуть и утонуть, словно поглощаясь самим же собой.

Он зашёл внутрь и в первую очередь взглянул на стойку ресепшена с не очень приветливыми лицами за ней. В отличие от американских мультфильмов (да-да, Рори приходилось смотреть их при работе с детьми), где полицейские были милыми, справедливыми и заботливыми и изображались в виде пушистых, приятных на вид зверей, эти были совсем иными. Скорее похожими на сборище безобразных великанов фаханов.

Коллега глянул на него исподлобья и снова уткнулся в бумаги. “И тебе того же” - подумал, но не произнёс вслух Рори. Меньше всего ему хотелось начинать рабочий день с перепалки, но у его коллег были явно другие планы, и... Почему большинство из них уже на своих постах? Им что, вот прям настолько нравится эта работа?

\- С каких пор в участок стали пускать лепреконов? А, это ты, Рори, прости, не признал, - с ухмылкой продекларировал один из сослуживцев, попивающий утренний кофе в компании таких же мерзких долговязых засранцев, как и он сам.

\- Здравствуй, Джон. Видел, твои соседи построили шестиметровый забор, чтобы ты не подглядывал к ним в окна? - парировал Рори, и тем самым утренняя традиция обмена любезностями была соблюдена.

Он приземлился в своё, конечно же, неудобное кресло с громким и практически осязаемым вздохом, ощущая, как на фоне всего на свете у него начинает болеть голова. В правом верхнем ящике стола покоились таблетки, которые Рори с превеликим удовольствием хотел бы там и упокоить. Однако, надежда на то, что они ему сегодня не понадобятся, таяла на глазах по мере приближения к его столу одного очень конкретного человека.

\- Эй, Рори, как настроение сегодня? Мне кажется, или ты стал ниже на пару сантиметров? Смотри, а то не пройдёшь следующий медосмотр, и тебя точно выпрут.

И он рассмеялся своим противнейшим смехом, волей-неволей вызывающим усиленный рвотный позыв. Он был похож на крик охрипшей лисы, и к нему примешивались смешки и похихикивания обитающих по соседству крыс, что являло в общем и целом просто великолепную какофонию звуков, существующую исключительно с целью планомерного унижения ближнего своего. Но Рори не был бы самим собой, если бы это его хоть как-то задевало.

Вуди Морган, сынок его начальника, тупая каланча с зубами, похожими на беспорядочно висящие рыболовные крючки, был выше его сантиметров на двадцать и, каким-то образом, считал это преимуществом. Рори был готов поспорить, что он вечно докапывался до него по той простой причине, что ему никак не светило сравнить длину их членов, но что поделать? 

Рори было попросту жаль его.

\- Я делаю тебе первое и последнее дружеское предупреждение на сегодня, Морган. Отвали, - Рори заметил, как его глаза буквально загорелись от проявленного к нему внимания.

\- О-о-о, наша маленькая принцесса сегодня капризничает? 

И после всего этот человек имел наглость зайти за стол Рори и подойти вплотную к его креслу, фактически нарушив его личное пространство, и очевидно надеявшись, что ему это сойдет с рук. Не сегодня, Морган. Только, блять, не сегодня.

Рори резко вскочил со своего места и толкнул Вуди в грудь с такой силой, что тот, потеряв равновесие, с грохотом свалился на пол, прихватив по пути пару папок со стола. В одно мгновение Рори осознал, что эта короткая вспышка гнева могла повлечь за собой печальные последствия: Морган мог запросто приложиться о какой-нибудь угол и что-нибудь себе сломать. Всё это было, конечно, крайне неуместным поведением с его стороны, и он тут же, в который раз, пообещал себе впредь так не делать. Ну а пока придётся разбираться с последствиями. 

\- Следи за своим языком! - яростно, сквозь зубы процедил Рори, и он сам не мог понять, пытался ли таким образом уладить конфликт или же наоборот ещё больше его обострить.

\- У-у-у, ну всё, беги на ковёр к папочке, - Вуди, продолжая лежать на полу, поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на дверной проём, в котором неожиданно возник силуэт Моргана-старшего, начальника отдела и, по совместительству, отца этого ублюдка.

\- Я не хочу знать, что здесь происходит. Рори, зайди-ка ко мне в кабинет. 

С этими словами шеф удалился, естественно, хлопнув за собой дверью. Рори состроил гримасу, будто его ударили по пальцу молотком, затем медленно перевёл злобный взгляд на уже успевшего подняться и теперь вальяжно восседающего на стуле у окна, Вуди. Тот поднял две руки в невинном жесте и сделал вид, будто он тут совсем не при делах. Шумно выдавив из себя воздух, Рори развернулся, чуть не снеся собой кресло, и вышел из кабинета, естественно, хлопнув за собой дверью. 

Кабинет начальника был совсем рядом, буквально в паре шагов, но даже за это короткое время его успела толкнуть плечом коллега, погруженная с головой в документы в своих руках. Он бы счёл это простой невнимательностью, если бы не её окрик “Смотри, куда прёшь!” в догонку. Ручка двери кабинета уже была в его ладони, и поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вздохнуть, подумать “Да господи, мать твою”, и войти.

Он бывал в этом кабинете слишком часто, чтобы из раза в раз подмечать все бесконечные детали, присутствующие здесь, но, боже мой, это место просто доподлинно отображало своего владельца. Просторный деревянный стол с атмосферой прибранного беспорядка: фотографии семьи и детей, документы, папки, ручки, значки футбольных команд - всё на свете, всего и не перечислить. Тёплые тона стен и мотивирующие постеры по соседству с полицейскими сертификатами, фотографии его в окружении коллег и, как вишенка на торте, портрет королевы.

Рори ненавидел это место.

Но его босс был, несмотря ни на что, хорошим человеком, который искренне боролся за правосудие и справедливость, и, к сожалению, был в своём роде вымирающим видом. Он сидел за столом, продолжая что-то активно подписывать, а Рори не торопился обозначать своего присутствия, возможно, чтобы слегка оттянуть момент надвигающейся казни. Он знал, что ему, собственно, ничего толком не будет, но перед лицом этого человека он ощущал себя как пятилетний пацан, разбивший отцовскую кружку. Странное, но обволакивающее и отчасти ностальгическое чувство.

\- Ну что, Рори, как твои дела? - тон начальника подсказывал, что тот пребывал в относительно спокойном расположении духа, хотя там и прослушивались нотки общечеловеческой усталости вперемешку с долей отеческой заботы. И Рори задумался о том, с каких пор он вообще стал обращать внимание на интонации своего собеседника.

\- Доброе утро, сэр. Всё в порядке. Как вы сами? - небольшая завязка перед главным повествованием. Он нутром почуял, как что-то прокрадывалось в этот кабинет, готовое выскочить на него в виде какой-нибудь хлёсткой фразы из уст начальника.

\- Неплохо. Что ж. Присядь, нам предстоит долгий разговор, - на этом моменте шеф встал, чтобы приоткрыть окно, и затем вернулся в своё кресло. Рори же в это время аккуратно занял стул напротив. 

\- Если это насчёт Вуди, то я могу объяснить, просто…

-Нет-нет, я уже устал слушать ваши бесконечные оправдания. Ты здесь сегодня совсем по иному поводу, - прервал его начальник, складывая руки в замок, и это был, по мнению Рори, настолько типичный жест, что впору было закатывать глаза.

Чего он, конечно же не сделал, мало ему тут на работе проблем что ли?

\- Тогда позвольте поинтересоваться, что меня сюда сегодня привело? - и эта фраза прозвучала как-то по-философски в контексте данной рабочей ситуации, что, по мнению Рори, было почти эквивалентно закатыванию глаз.

Однако, его начальник, казалось, не заметил откровенного сарказма, либо же профессионально сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. 

\- Я уже неоднократно тебе говорил о том, как важно поддерживать хорошие отношения с коллегами. И сразу, прежде, чем ты начнёшь мне возражать, дослушай хоть раз до конца!

Рори тут же закрыл уже приоткрывшийся рот, и поёрзал на стуле, морально подготавливаясь к предстоящей лекции.

\- Я знаю, как тебе тяжело… - начал было его начальник, явно заступая на ту территорию, куда его никто не звал.

\- При всем уважении, сэр, нет, не знаете.

Морган-старший вздохнул и взял в руки стеклянную бутылку по соседству, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, который просто пару секунд подержал в руках, покрутив жидкость в нём из стороны в сторону, и затем поставил обратно.

\- Знаешь, я ведь тоже потерял младшего брата, - со вздохом продолжил его начальник, и Рори снова на физическом уровне сжимающихся внутренностей не нравилось, куда идёт этот их разговор, - Он был полицейским, как и я, у нас вся семья такая. Подстрелили на задании, ирландская республиканская армия.

Он произнёс это не без доли сожаления, но, при этом, как будто бы не держа зла на тех самых ублюдков, и Рори совершенно не был близок и понятен такой ход мыслей. Он до сих пор, даже спустя шесть лет был готов голыми руками задушить того, кто убил его брата. 

\- Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Мне кажется, это тема не для разговора за чашкой чая.

\- Я серьёзно, Рори. Я прекрасно понимаю твою ситуацию, как и понимаю то, что ты не можешь её отпустить, как бы ни старался. Салливан отправил тебя сюда именно для того, чтобы помочь тебе сменить обстановку и справиться с этим, но я вижу, что тебе это не помогает.

Чёртовы игры в психологов и понимающих начальников. Рори, честно, не был из тех людей, кого легко вывести из себя, но когда тебе откровенно давят на кровоточащие раны и щедро посыпают их солью, при этом добродушно заглядывая в глаза, то ты уже ничего не можешь с собой поделать. Он сжал зубы и скорчил страдальческую мину, мол, да что вам надо-то всем от меня? Он просто хотел, чтобы все оставили его в покое.

\- Опять-таки, - он особенно выделил интонацией это слово так, что оно прозвучало почти как ругательство, - вы не понимаете мою ситуацию. Вашего брата убили террористы, и при этом никто не выставлял это как “самоубийство”. И смею предположить, что похоронили его тоже с почестями, как героя страны, а не как жалкого грешника, что посмел нарушить божьи законы, черт их за ногу.

Практически выплюнув это как признание, которое он не хотел совершать, Рори отвёл взгляд в сторону и провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь невольно ослабить нарастающее напряжение. Его шеф лишь вздохнул и благородно сделал вид, что не слышал ничего того, что было сказано сейчас в пылу момента.

\- В общем, я долго думал, как поступить, потому что с каждым днём атмосфера вокруг тебя становится всё напряжённее. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты отличнейший специалист, помог нам раскрыть столько дел, что я сейчас и не вспомню все, и я очень тебе за это благодарен.

Рори бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд. Благодарен, ага, как же. 

После небольшой паузы, взятой, по всей видимости, для того, чтобы унять напряжение в душе, его начальник продолжил.

\- И тут подвернулась прекрасная возможность...

\- Дайте угадаю, опять перевод? Куда на этот раз? Дерри? Манчестер? Может сам, не побоюсь этого слова, Лондон? - у Рори начинали сдавать нервы. Он никогда не любил хождение вокруг да около, а уж сегодня на долгие прелюдии у него и подавно не было сил.

\- Исландия.

\- Я так и ду… Что? - он опешил. Его лицо выражало полнейшее замешательство, - Вы хотели сказать “Ирландия”?

\- Я сказал то, что хотел сказать, - Морган снова взял стакан с водой в руки и на этот раз сделал пару глотков.

\- Я что-то не понял, сэр. Это какая-то шутка? 

-Это не шутка. Полиция Исландии каждый год устраивает программы обмена для полицейских, но нам как-то это раньше даже в голову не приходило, а тут они нам сами письмо отправили, и я решил, что это как раз…

-Вы просто избавиться от меня хотите, признайте это уже наконец, - Рори скрестил руки на груди и отчаянно-недоверчиво уставился на начальника исподлобья.

\- Это как раз отличный шанс для тебя кардинально сменить обстановку, а не шило на мыло поменять, как это вышло с Дублином. Все документы уже готовы, - он пододвинул синюю папку с края стола поближе к Рори, - завтра у тебя самолёт. 

И на этом моменте Рори уже просто не знал, что сказать. Но что-то сказать всё же нужно было, ведь не каждый день тебя так с позором увольняют и отправляют в другую страну, хотя, погодите-ка… Что-то именно такое уже определённо с ним случалось, впору начинать привыкать.

\- Если вы думаете, что я скажу вам за это спасибо, то не надейтесь.

\- Рори…

Он резко и практически угрожающе поднялся со стула и опёрся двумя руками о стол начальника, чтобы максимально экспрессивно донести до него свои заключительные мысли.

\- И если вы думаете, что весь ваш отдел вместе взятый раскроет за квартал хотя бы половину тех дел, что я раскрывал в одиночку, то вы очень сильно ошибаетесь. 

И, окончательно таким образом поставив жирную точку в доселе хороших отношениях со своим начальником, он оттолкнулся от его стола, попутно подхватывая папку, и двинулся на выход. Он и не подумает отрабатывать остаток своего рабочего дня в этом поганом месте. 

Выйдя из кабинета, Рори довольно решительно хлопнул дверью. Это уже начинало надоедать, потому что как будто бы вошло в привычку, на деле при этом отчётливо демонстрируя отсутствие какой-либо достойной компетенции в контролировании своих эмоций. 

В коридоре, где секунду назад кипела жизнь, вдруг стало тихо. Все обернулись в сторону источника шума, и, по естественной закономерности, их взгляд упал на Рори. Чувство, раздирающее его изнутри, рвалось наружу, и, казалось, что сейчас было самое время выкрикнуть что-то наподобие “Чего вылупились? Работы нет?!”, потом обозвать всех скотами и уродами и выйти из здания под недовольное бурчание толпы.

Рори глубоко вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки. “Так, спокойно, я просто пойду домой, хватит с меня этих придурков...”

И он пошёл.

Отправился вперёд, рассекая сгущённые от напряжения воздушные потоки коридоров, пока не оказался на свободе, выйдя в мир к холодным бетонным парковкам и едва позеленевшим деревьям. И это ощущалось практически как выход на свободу после тюремного заключения. Господи, Ирландия, Англия, Исландия, какая вообще разница? Куда бы его не отправили, какие бы люди его в итоге не окружали, ничто не поможет ему справится с этим, наверное потому, что он просто отчаянно не хотел справляться.

Идти пешком означало нарваться на знакомые места, которые ассоциировались лишь с войнами, насилием, показательным ирландством и англиканством, и это раздражало не меньше всей только что случившейся ситуации. 

Рори понимал, что ещё не до конца осознал, что сейчас приедет домой на такси, которое вызвал только что по приложению, и ему придётся собирать чемоданы. Это было… внезапно, освежающе и до боли в груди странно. Он ведь не знал про Исландию ровным счётом ничего, там вообще говорят по-английски? Впрочем, всё равно, ничего нового он там для себя точно не откроет, люди все одинаковые, просто кто-то, как обычно, чуть более одинаков, чем все остальные.

Такси, старая чёрная машина, подъехало на удивление быстро. Что было ещё более удивительно - водитель не сказал ни слова за всю поездку, хоть и ехать было недалеко. Впрочем, уже сам факт молчания был удостоен от Рори мысленной благодарности за невклад в общее дело по планомерному выведению его из себя.

Оказавшись дома, он скинул куртку и бросил ключи на полку в прихожей, на которой наверняка потом останутся какие-то следы или выбоины, и эта маленькая шалость по отношению к государственной, в общем-то, собственности, доставила ему мимолётное удовольствие, хоть он был и не из пакостных людей, в отличие от всех его прекрасных коллег. 

Внутри царила привычная тишина, всё по-прежнему лежало на своих местах, если у этого всего вообще было хоть какое-то место здесь, как и у него самого. Он бросил папку с документами на кофейный столик и затем упал на диван. Все мысли словно разом испарились и оставили его наедине с самим собой и той звеняще-шипящей пустотой, которая закономерно образовалась в его душе. Несколько минут Рори усердно гипнотизировал инородный предмет в своём жилище, но папка упорно не желала исчезать. Проклятье. 

В какой-то момент он сел ровно, взял в руки злосчастный кусок пластика и заглянул внутрь. Документы о переводе на английском и… Это исландский? Это определённо латиница с примесью каких-то посторонних символов. Ладно. Страховки, договоры, досье на него. “Отменный специалист”. Надо же. В конце в файле билеты на самолёт. Дата… Завтрашняя? Зачем так скоро?..

Рори снова откинулся на спинку дивана. Ему предстояло за день узнать о предстоящей поездке как можно больше и основательно подготовиться. Звучало, как плохой анекдот, но именно он и происходил с ним в данный момент. Go mbristear gach cnámh id’ chorp!

Собирать вещи, пойти и посмотреть информацию про новую страну, где тебе предстоит прожить ближайшее время, по крайней мере до того, как тебя снова не выпрут, или же напиться? Как насчет всего сразу? Определённо. В конце концов, ирландец он или кто?

Рори довольно бодро дошагал до кухни, чтобы выкрасть у себя из самого надежного сейфа в мире бутылочку виски, который должен сопровождать его весь сегодняшний вечер как милая, добрая и верная bhean chéile. 

Вернувшись в спальню, он привычным движением рук поднял крышку ноутбука и поставил его на письменный стол, затем открыл чемодан и бросил его на кровать. Небольшой глоток живительной влаги, и вот уже процесс начинает восприниматься как начало очередного и захватывающего приключения, даже отпуска, а не принудительная ссылка куда-то на север в самую задницу мира. 

С другой стороны, не в Дерри же его отправили. 

Открыв несколько сайтов об Исландии, Рори принялся за сборы, и его взгляд то и дело метался между страницами о погоде, культуре и, собственно, полиции и полками с одеждой. Плюс один - плюс три. Дождь, мокрый снег, ветер двенадцать метров в секунду, возможны порывы до двадцати. Ну, хотя бы температура выше нуля - и то хорошо. Майки, футболки, ботинки и пуховик. Страна льдов, 357 тысяч человек. Шампунь, гель для душа, щётка отправится в чемодан утром. У полиции Исландии есть инстаграм? Господи, да чем они там вообще занимаются? У них что, работы нет? Ну, они хотя бы говорят по-английски, что не может не радовать.

Покончив со сборами и застегнув чемодан, Рори бросил взгляд на часы: был уже вечер. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как коротать его в компании початой бутылки (не оставлять же её здесь) и ноутбука, буквы в котором уже начинали сливаться в сплошной поток.

Нет, официальные стати с сухой статистикой он мог почитать и на работе, в его папке с документами, кажется, даже было что-то подобное. Гораздо интереснее было погрузиться в рассказы местных и туристов об особенностях страны. Возможно, таким образом, ему удастся обмануть самого себя и сделать вид, что он и правда едет в некое очень интересное и, своего рода, экзотическое место, чтобы отдохнуть и набраться сил.

И под бодрый аккомпанемент самой лучшей половины виски (второй), он открыл пару ссылок со статьями и блогами подобного рода.

"Если вам не нравится погода, подождите пять минут, и станет ещё хуже" - понятно, но его как настоящего дублинца, прожившего три года в Северной Ирландии, плохой погодой было не удивить.

А как выглядит их полицейский участок? Вполне себе обычно, судя по гугл-картам, рядом есть тайский ресторан и... так, погодите, фалологический музей? Это что, с чле…

Но последней каплей в его и так почти переполненной чаше терпения стало изображение, найденное им в статье со списком утвержденных (!) исландских имен. Он никоем образом не смог бы объяснить, как он сюда попал, это во-первых, а в самых главных… Это что, свитер… на пляже…

На этом моменте Рори просто захлопнул ноутбук. От греха подальше. Может быть, еще не поздно в Дерри?

Однако, сделав ещё пару глотков и как следует поразмыслив, Рори всё-таки пришёл к выводу, что маленькая и странненькая, но в целом доброжелательная страна - это не самое плохое, что могло с ним случиться. За свои выходки он мог лишиться высокой должности и пойти на улицы, выписывать штрафы за парковку и выгул собак в неположенном месте. Так что перевод был не такой уж и плохой перспективой, он же будет заниматься тем, что лучше всего умеет. Организованная преступность ведь везде имеет место быть, не так ли? 

Стараясь смириться с этой мыслью и не накручивать себя понапрасну, он встал с кровати и прошёлся по дому в поисках забытых вещей. Взгляд ни за что не цеплялся, остался лишь какой-то мусор, который уберут завтра сотрудники клининговой службы. Он заглянул в ванную, на кухню, пошарил по шкафчикам. Добрался до прихожей, проверил, не осталось ли какого завалявшегося зонта или свитера (Свитер на пляже?..).

А затем, прямо за спиной Рори раздался грохот, насколько неожиданный, что он аж подскочил на месте. Всему виной была упавшая с крючка куртка, которую он, по всей видимости, случайно задел плечом. Рори аккуратно поднял её и принялся стряхивать пыль, оставшуюся после падения на не самый чистый пол в округе. Его рука коснулась небольшого выступа на куртке, и он, словно марионетка, поддаваясь ведущему его чувству, достал из внутреннего кармана тот самый чёрный фетровый мешочек, в котором с мелодичным хрустальным звоном бряцали друг о друга цветные стекляшки.

Попробовать снова? Сколько раз он уже так делал, напивался и чувствовал в себе это дикое, почти жгучее желание снова вернуться к своим не до конца затянувшимся ранам. Он знал, что в такие моменты всегда был на грани между здравым умом и безумием, он всегда боялся сорваться, и тем не менее, что-то всегда оставалось в нём, что-то, что до сих пор боролось и пыталось доказать миру, и в первую очередь самому себе, что он мог это сделать. 

Это было единственной подсказкой, которую брат оставил ему перед смертью, и Рори не переставал надеяться, что рано или поздно из этих осколков он сумеет собрать нужное ему изображение. 

Он аккуратно достал мешочек из кармана, гадая, как он умудрился ещё ни разу не порезаться об это стекло, и какая-то иррациональная часть его мозга нашёптывала ему, что, наверное, “магия” Брайана защищала его. Что ж, во всяком случае, было жаль, что эта же магия не помогла ему остаться в Дублине или, хотя бы, наконец-то собрать это чёртово изображение. 

Рори вернулся к кофейному столику и высыпал на него содержимое мешочка. Разноцветные осколки, кусочки витража, умудрялись сиять даже в полутьме. Их было много, внутри каждого проходила чёрная граница, а это значит, что вместе они непременно должны были составить картину. Но как бы он ни пытался их соединить: по краям, по цветам, по чёрным контурам - так ни разу и не преуспел. Смысл рисунка ускользал от него, как смысл слов, сказанных во сне, ускользает, стоит открыть глаза. 

По правде говоря, если он садился за эту изощрённую головоломку трезвым, то действо казалось ему и вовсе лишённым смысла - цветастые узоры отчаянно не желали ему поддаваться. Их мотив рассыпался в уме, как прибрежный песок. Но в том состоянии, в котором Рори пребывал сейчас, ему казалось, что он ловит призраков. Они смеялись над ним, прятались за углы разума, но он знал, что они есть, он чувствовал, что идёт за ними по пятам, но, к сожалению, ему так и не удавалось ухватиться даже за край этого лёгкого морока. 

Совсем выбившийся из сил, Рори даже не заметил как уснул. 

На следующий день его, как ни странно, разбудил стандартный утренний будильник, заведённый за пятнадцать минут до выхода на работу. Как иронично, подумал было Рори, резко хватаясь затем за гудящую голову. Хорошо, что он не стал вчера упаковывать свою аптечку.

Первым делом нужно было привести себя в порядок: выпить антипохмельное средство, принять душ, одеться, дособрать все остальные вещи, вызвать такси и мучительно ждать своего рейса, попивая дорогущий и просто отвратительнейший аэропортовый кофе. Он едва вспомнил о том, что ему предстояло долететь сначала до Лондона, а уже оттуда его должен был подхватить самолёт, который доставит его на новое место работы, может быть даже в целости и сохранности. 

В любом случае, все расходы на поездку покрывает его отдел, а это значит, что можно позволить себе выпить не одну, а даже парочку кружек кофе, тем более, что в Лондоне он, наверняка, даже вкусный. 

А вот сейчас кофе не хотелось, сейчас хотелось воды, а, по-возможности, ещё и умереть в придачу. Добравшись до кухни и захватив по пути пачку шипучих таблеток, он первым делом выдул за раз целый литр крайне вкусной воды прямо из графина. Это всегда помогало. Он смог, наконец-то, прийти в себя и осознать, что с сегодняшнего дня его жизнь должна кардинально поменяться, и от этой мысли его душу неприятно скручивало в комок. 

Он метался между желанием уехать прямо сейчас и остаться ненадолго и хотя бы позавтракать, при этом неприятное ощущение в животе отчаянно молило его не испытывать судьбу настолько сильно.

Осознание действительности приходило к нему постепенно. Началось всё с того, что Рори вспомнил про запас крупы, которую как-то взял по акции и похоронил в глубине старого настенного шкафа. Достав злосчастный пакет из самых потаённых уголков мебели, он высыпал содержимое в кастрюлю и залил водой.

Вторым осознанием был тот простой, но довольно болезненный момент, что он, проведя в этой квартире три года, по сути, так ничего и не добился. Из Белфаста он никак не мог достать убийцу брата, а в этом и был весь смысл его перевода, чтобы он не смог докопаться до правды, а все раскрытые им дела были просто его работой. Он делал это не ради значков на погонах, а просто потому что думать о раскрытии множества дел - значит не думать о своём бессилии в раскрытии одного.

Третьим осознанием было волнение о ближайшем будущем. Всё-таки он надолго покидает место, которое, хоть и с натяжкой, но можно было назвать его привычной средой обитания. Будет ли на новом месте все настолько отличаться от прежнего, что он с уверенностью сможет сказать, что это следующая глава в его жизни? Он очень сильно сомневался. Его повествование, к сожалению, шло не линейно, как во всех прочитанных им книгах, а циклично, словно сама мировая история. Но как бы там ни было, если загадку убийства Брайана ему уже не суждено было разгадать, то, возможно, получится забыть? Вероятно.

Тем временем, каша была готова и источала даже отчасти приятный аромат. Следовало наесться поплотнее, чтобы голод не застал его врасплох посреди полёта. Потому как еда в самолетах никогда не усваивалась его организмом нормально, и последствий этого он хотел бы больше не вспоминать и не встречать. Съев две с половиной стандартных порции, Рори отправился складывать оставшиеся вещи в чемодан и вызвать такси. 

Больше задерживаться в этом месте не имело смысла. 


	2. Drab as a fool, as aloof as a bard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новая глава о невероятных приключениях Рори наконец-то вышла! Добро пожаловать обратно!

Рейс “Fl 455”, Icelandair, три часа в полёте. Много ненужных деталей, курсирующих в голове, которые забудутся в мгновение, когда эта железная птица оторвётся от земли. Место 15А, у окна, с великолепным видом на крыло самолёта. 

Из вещей с собой у Рори была лишь сумка с ноутбуком, телефон и ворох чеков за кофе, так что, не тратя заветное время на утрамбовку ручной клади на совершенно неудобные верхние полки, он протиснулся вглубь своего ряда и плюхнулся в кресло, желая остаться непотревоженным на время всего перелёта. 

По мере того, как самолёт потихоньку обрастал телами, Рори словно растекался вширь и становился всё аморфнее и аморфнее, пока его мысли окончательно не превратились в безвкусное желе. Вынырнуть из этого состояния ему помог совершенно внезапно образовавшийся голос стюардессы где-то чуть слева и чуть впереди него.

“Добро пожаловать на борт нашего воздушного судна, выполняющего рейс из Лондона в Кеблавик, Исландия. Наш персонал проинструктирует вас на случай экстренной ситуации…” И так далее, и тому подобное, очередная бесполезная информация в копилку его кратковременной памяти. Ведь если что-то и случится, то не спасётся всё равно никто, это было очевидно.

Заново вернув себя в состояние полной отрешённости от мира, Рори прислонился головой к иллюминатору и уставился на медленно меняющийся пейзаж за стеклом. Самолёт выруливал на взлётную полосу плавно, будто бы неохотно, и совершенно безразлично ко всему вокруг. Бездушная машина, выполняющая свою работу.

Стюардессы тем временем окончили свой рассказ на английском и перешли на… исландский? Рори неосознанно повернулся в сторону прохода и наконец удостоил светловолосых бортпроводниц своего взгляда. Этот язык был странным и звучал как… Как галька, которую волной смывает с берега обратно в океан. Что-то приятное, как песня, с ноткой загадочного прошлого. Он был похож на что-то до боли знакомое и в то же время не был похож вообще ни на что, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться ранее. 

Перед самым взлётом стюардесса объявила: “Наш борт назван Йёкюльсаурлоун в честь живописной ледниковой лагуны на юго-востоке Исландии, на чьей голубой поверхности плавают величественные айсберги из Ватнайёкюдля, самого крупного ледника в Европе”. Ёку что? Ват...кю… Чёрт ногу сломит в этих названиях, словно копировали с уэльских деревень! Но на исландском всё звучит гораздо приятнее. Однако, странно, что они назвали самолёт не в честь города или человека, а в честь чего там? Ледника? Бред.

В конце концов самолёт оторвался от земли и отправился в непродолжительное путешествие над бескрайними водами Атлантики. Рори открывался, как он уже успел подметить, прекрасный вид на крыло, но, учитывая общую скудность пейзажа, его это не особо расстроило. На борту было относительно тихо и спокойно, не считая мерного гудения турбин и редких визитов стюардесс к нуждающимся в них пассажирам. На экранах, подвешенных над сиденьями, показывали какое-то ненавязчивое кино. Дабы хоть чем-то занять себя в такой прострации, Рори вызвал бортпроводницу и попросил у неё одноразовые наушники (которые на деле были не очень-то и одноразовыми), и стакан воды. 

По шкале от одного до десяти фильм оказался обыкновенным. Рори вообще не был любителем кинематографа, и настроение что-то посмотреть возникало у него крайне редко и всегда при очень загадочных обстоятельствах. Однако же, его напускная незаинтересованность в кино никогда не производила на Брайана должного впечатления, и он упорно рассказывал Рори о всех самых интересных новинках. Теперь держать его в курсе было уже некому. 

Спустя час полёта, к практически всеобщему удивлению, раздался голос капитана, который легко пробивался в сознание Рори сквозь хлипкие наушники, и поэтому он, мысленно выругавшись и посетовав на отсутствие у него нормальных беруш, снял один из них и прислушался.

“Говорит капитан корабля. Вам очень повезло оказаться на этом рейсе. Вместе с нами летят артисты, которые скрасят ваш перелёт”. 

Что? Какие ещё, к чёрту, артисты на борту самолёта? Рори был в замешательстве до того сильно, что его левая бровь невольно поползла вверх. В это же время, с переднего ряда встали двое молодых людей и на английском, правда с небольшим акцентом, объявили, что собираются делать для всех желающих фигурки из цветных шаров. Затем один из них поднял с сидения длинный чёрный шарик и показательно свернул из него собачку. Цирк, одним словом!

По мере того, как нарушители его спокойствия продвигались всё глубже по салону, Рори, сохраняя крайне недовольный вид, усиленно надеялся, что этот фарс обойдёт его стороной. Даже в детстве, его, серьёзного и нацеленного на успешное будущее ребёнка, не впечатляли клоуны, фокусы и прочие номера той или иной степени придуковатости, и, пожалуй, единственным видом подобного творчества, который он более-менее сносно переносил, были уличные театральные представления. 

В Дублине такое встречалось довольно часто, особенно на Блумсдэй, а Рори, как настоящий ценитель самого величайшего произведения в мире, никогда не мог пройти мимо. Философский взгляд на мир Стивена, усталый - Блума и прагматичный - Молли. Трихотомия идеала.

\- Для Вас что-нибудь сделать, мистер?

Рори не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы понять, что обращаются сейчас именно к нему. Он не был склонен к провоцированию неловких ситуаций из-за неуместного сарказма, но в данный момент обстановка как раз к такому и располагала.

\- Может, - так и не удосужившись развернуться и посмотреть на артиста, начал Рори, - сделаете для меня келпи?

Замешательство, вызванное его неожиданной просьбой, можно было потрогать руками.

\- Злую водяную лошадь, мистер? - и на этом моменте Рори чуть не рассмеялся в голос.

\- Да. Одну злую водяную лошадь, пожалуйста.

Так называемые артисты переглянулись и перекинулись парой слов на родном языке. Один из них ушёл в сторону своего места и вернулся с шариками голубого цвета. Второй же сделал переднюю часть лошадки из красного шара и дополнил её русалочьим хвостом из голубого, затем достал маркер и пририсовал морскому монстру глазки. Немного смущённый, он протянул лошадку Рори и спросил: “Такой пойдёт, мистер?”

Рори слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на протянутого ему келпи. Монстр игриво подмигивал ему нарисованным глазом. Сказать, что получившаяся фигурка мало соответствовала реальности, ему не позволила совесть, ребята всё-таки старались, и поэтому он лишь снисходительно улыбнулся и принял подарок. 

\- Добро пожаловать в Исландию!

На этой фразе молодые люди кивком попрощались с Рори и перешли к следующему ряду. Сам он осмотрел воздушно-морского коня, повертел его в руках и откинулся в кресле, уставившись в потолок (если это можно было назвать потолком). Что-то странное произошло сейчас, и Рори не знал, каким образом ему стоит обо всём этом думать.

Остаток полёта прошёл, как ни странно, без происшествий, но Рори не покидало некое предчувствие чего-то плохого. Он ненавидел доверять своим инстинктам, вопреки расхожему общественному мнению о том, что настоящий полицейский должен прислушиваться к своей интуиции, потому как это ещё ни разу не приводило его ни к чему дельному. 

В работе им руководила логика, а в жизни здравый смысл, в результате чего он сидел сейчас в самолёте, направляющемся в Исландию, и держал в руках надувную лошадь. Что ж... cac a tharlaíonn.

Объявление о скором приземлении, можно сказать, застало его врасплох, и он ощутил маленькое подобие волнения, которое прошло так же быстро, как и появилось, ведь волнение надо испытывать перед чем-то новым и неизведанным. Рори же был на сто процентов уверен, что ничего нового он уже никогда не встретит. 

Либо он просто очень профессионально научился врать себе.

“Дамы и господа! Наш самолёт приступил к снижению. Просьба всем пройти на свои места, пристегнуть ремни безопасности, поднять откидные столики и открыть шторки иллюминаторов”.

Рори, который так и не удосужился оторваться от своего места за эти три часа, в очередной раз вздохнул, устроился немного поудобнее и убрал столик, на котором до этого восседало нечто, лишь отдаленно напоминавшее гибрид рыбы и лошади. Теперь же это нечто снова оказалось в руках Рори, который понятия не имел, что с этим безобразием делать.

Спустя некоторое время самолёт опустился ниже облаков, и взору Рори представилось огромное пустое пространство, покрытое жухлой жёлтой травой и где-то на самом краю этой словно необитаемой пустыни маячила небольшая одинокая гора со снежной шапкой на самом верху. В обозримом пространстве не было ничего, что было бы выше низкорослых домиков, да и те можно было пересчитать по пальцам; не было ни деревьев, ни даже фонарных столбов, лишь широкое прямое шоссе, расходящееся на все четыре стороны.

“Температура за бортом ноль градусов по цельсию, тридцать два градуса по фаренгейту... Будьте осторожны при выходе из здания аэропорта... Спасибо, что выбрали нашу авиакомпанию!”

При выходе из здания аэропорта? Что там может быть? Извержение вулкана? Неадекватные местные? Навязчивые таксисты? Что с ним может случиться на выходе из аэропорта?

Само приземление прошло гладко и незаметно, а пассажиры не очень-то торопились на выход, как это обычно бывает на рейсах в любую столицу. Возможно, они, как и Рори, не сильно-то хотели сюда приезжать.

Он собирался нарочито и растянуто медленно, словно под действием гипноза, почти не сознавая себя, и его всегда раздражало подобное ощущение собственной несобранности. Мысли слегка путались, но он заставил себя отчеканить пару простых истин, которые должны были направить его несвязный ментальный поток в нужное русло: через двадцать минут он будет стоять с багажом в аэропорту, где его встретит, возможно, будущий коллега, и в этот же момент начнётся его работа. 

И где бы он ни был, и что бы он там себе ни думал, он не имеет права относиться к работе с пренебрежением. 

Эта мысленная установка, как часто подмечал Рори, сопровождала его чуть ли не на протяжении всей жизни и не раз выручала его в трудных ситуациях, когда отсутствовало какое-либо понимание того, что и как нужно делать. Помогла она и на этот раз, и Рори сумел дотащить свое бренное тело до трапа, а затем до терминала, а затем и до ленты выдачи багажа, где он, воспользовавшись моментом, решился осмотреть появившееся вокруг него новое пространство. 

Всё выглядело… крайне обычно. На что он, как говорится, надеялся, осматривая, пусть и столичный, но всё-таки аэропорт? Они все всегда выглядели в общих чертах одинаково. И всё же кое-то что привлекло его внимание до той степени, что он начал испытывать вполне ощутимое неудобство. Люди. Чем-то они отличались от всех тех людей, которых ему доводилось видеть в Ирландии, но ничего конкретного он так и не сумел сообразить.

Дождавшись своего багажа, что заняло, на удивление, совсем немного времени, Рори вышел в просторный, но довольно небольшой, по меркам столичных аэропортов, холл, и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что скоро начнет мерить все на свете в столичных аэропортах, как настоящий заправский американец (Упаси Господь). 

Люди сидели в ожидании своих рейсов, кто-то пил кофе у стойки с закусками, повсюду бегали дети, играющие в прятки. В целом напоминало больше пригородный вокзал, чем сооружение, соединяющее целую страну с внешним миром.

Само же здание воздушной гавани было похоже на ледяной купол: посередине стеклянная крыша, разделённая металлом на небольшие кусочки, по краям мерно переливающаяся подсветка, успешно имитирующая северное сияние, а в центре с одной и другой стороны большие витражи из жёлтого, белого и красного стекла с изображениями людей, стремящихся в небо. На одной определённо был Икар, а на другой что-то менее понятное, да и бог с ним. 

Рори пробежался глазами по стоящим у выхода людям, ища кого-нибудь, кто мог бы быть похож на встречающего. В конце концов он заметил девушку, робко держащую табличку с его именем. Правда... с ирландским написанием его имени. Он остановился прямо посреди прохода, приложил руку к лицу и попытался снять с него гримасу недоумения. Затем бросил ещё пару коротких взглядов по сторонам и двинулся в сторону темноволосой девушки в полицейской форме.

-Добрый день. Вы, судя по всему, за мной.

Её взгляд мгновенно оживился и быстро оббежал Рори с ног до головы, но затем сама его обладательница, словно напомнив себе о приличиях, за секунду настроила себя обратно на рабочий лад.

\- Добрый день, я офицер Этна Гримнисдоттир, и я рада приветствовать вас в нашей замечательной стране! Сегодня я буду вашим гидом! - она оттарабанила это приветствие настолько быстро, что Рори приходилось догадываться, о чём она говорит, исключительно из контекста.

\- Очень рад с вами познакомиться… Этна? - Рори был на сто процентов уверен, что не сможет выговорить такую замысловатую фамилию, и поэтому понадеялся на то, что в этой стране всё же можно обратиться к новому знакомому по имени.

\- Да, всё верно! Скажите… - она неуверенно взглянула на приветственную табличку, которую держала в руках, - как я могу к вам обращаться?

Рори мысленно проклял всех богов.

\- Рори, - выдавил он, поправляя на плече ремешок от сумки, - меня зовут Рори О’Коннор. Куда направляемся? 

На этом моменте Этна вздохнула, причём так, будто у неё упал с плеч целый груз, и попросила его следовать за ней. 

Около выхода из здания аэропорта девушка положила руку на свою форменную фуражку, и Рори, озадаченный её странным действием, даже не заметил, как переступил порог другой страны. Однако уже секунду спустя он целиком и полностью ощутил на себе то, о чём его предупреждали еще тогда, в самолёте.

Ветер. Ветер был такой силы, что его чуть не сбило с ног. Девушка-офицер обернулась и, улыбнувшись, поманила Рори за собой, после чего ускорила шаг в сторону парковки. С горем пополам добравшись до белой машины, украшенной символикой полиции Исландии, он скинул вещи в багажник и направился к пассажирскому сиденью. 

-С другой стороны, - прозвучал рядом голос, пытавшийся перебороть ветер.

-Что? 

-С этой стороны место водителя, - почти смеясь выкрикнула девушка.

Рори заглянул внутрь. С левой стороны машины был руль. Да, он и забыл про правостороннее движение. Перебарывая порывы ветра и усталость, он обогнул машину и взялся за ручку двери.

-Крепко держите дверь! - голос с другой стороны.

Рори скептически перевёл взгляд обратно на ручку и потянул её на себя. Дикая северная стихия с силой рванула кусок металла в обратную сторону так, что ему едва удалось его удержать. Проклиная всех возможных и невозможных богов, которые привели его в это ими же забытое и оставленное на произвол судьбы место, Рори сел в машину и захлопнул злополучную дверь.

\- Go séideadh an diabhal san aer tú go deimhin...

\- Простите?

\- Отличная погодка, - поправляя растрёпанные волосы, сухо бросил Рори.

\- Мартовские ветра. В городе будет лучше. Как вы долетели? 

Девушка была крайне мила и приветлива и поэтому было как-то неудобно говорить ей правду. Рори вздохнул, вспоминая все свои злоключения с местными клоунами и надувным келпи, который едва ли хотел уместиться в чемодане, и, выкрутив вежливость на максимум, ответил:

\- Спасибо, нормально.

\- Это хорошо. Ехать нам примерно полчаса, потому что ветер попутный. Сюда я ехала больше часа, представляете?

\- Да уж. Представляю. 

Рори прикрыл глаза, поддавшись наплыву усталости, и почувствовал, как машина тронулась с места. Впереди его ожидало ещё одно невероятно “захватывающее” путешествие, и у него совершенно не было настроения на поболтать, но где-то в глубине души он понимал, что сейчас нужно пересилить себя.

\- Вы давно в полиции работаете?

\- О, - бодро отреагировала его собеседница, - уже второй год, а вы?

\- А я… - Рори на мгновение задумался, производя в голове подсчеты - пятнадцать лет.

И, произнеся это, он испытал некое подобие кризиса среднего возраста. Особенно на фоне Этны, ещё совсем юной полицейской с горящими глазами, он казался самому себе попросту старым. Уставшим от жизни, побитым подзаборным псом, которого швыряют из угла в угол. 

Подобные мысли всегда заставляли его невольно задумываться о том, в какой же момент его жизнь пошла наперекосяк. Первым и самым очевидным ответом был день, когда ему сообщили о смерти брата, но чем больше он погружался в себя, чем больше он старался докопаться до сути проблемы, тем больше понимал, что, в общем-то, и до этого не был особо счастлив.

Его гид по соседству увлечённо рассказывала ему об Исландии, и он, слушая её вполуха, поглощал взглядом растёкшиеся вокруг пейзажи, не отличавшиеся ни красотой, ни разнообразием. А когда они подъехали к городу, то Рори понял, что они уже в столице, исключительно по комментариям Этны. 

Этот город выглядел как… уэльская деревня, не иначе.

Но по прошествии какого-то времени, когда вид за окном всё-таки начал чертами напоминать некое подобие города, Рори решил, что, быть может, ещё не всё для него было потеряно. 

\- Мы скоро будем подъезжать к полицейскому участку, где вам предстоит работать! Сразу за поворотом будет!

Рори поглядел по сторонам, подмечая потенциально интересные для себя места: супермаркет, кофейня, тайский ресторан, тот самый музей… Они свернули направо, и Этна указала ему рукой на белое невыразительное здание, его будущий объект для всепоглощающей и безразборной ненависти. 

Пару перекрёстков спустя они выехали на прибрежный проспект. Город располагался вокруг залива, и поэтому казалось, что по центру находится не маленький кусочек величественного океана, а просто озеро. Такое же, как и множество других озёр, которых в Ирландии было не счесть. Рори казалось, что за этот небольшой промежуток времени, что он рассматривал скудные пейзажи, его уже начало от них тошнить: жухлая трава, горы всегда где-то там, на горизонте, мутная вода и бетонные здания серого цвета.

-Мы почти приехали, и я должна вам кое-что сообщить, - робко произнесла девушка, пока они стояли на светофоре.

-Да? - оторвавшись от окна и косо посмотрев на собеседницу, ответил Рори, явно ожидая при этом чего-то, что не входило в его планы.

Этна слегка замялась.

-Посмотрите налево. Видите вон то красивое терракотовое здание с двумя треугольными крышами?

-Терра… Ээ… Да.

-Дело в том, что вы должны были жить там. Это дом, в котором селят приезжих полицейских, но, В БУХГАЛТЕРИИ ВСЁ ПЕРЕПУТАЛИ к сожалению, там не было мест, поэтому вас вынуждены были поселить в другое место…

-Таааак… - чуя подвох, протянул Рори., - Надеюсь, мне не придётся ночевать на лавочке в парке?

-Нет, что вы, - быстро оправдалась Этна, - просто вы будете жить вон в той высотке наискосок.

Рори уставился на великолепные новостройки, больше похожие на высококлассные отели, а не на место, куда могут поселить приезжего полицейского. Чёрные здания из стекла и металла выгодно выделялись на фоне низких городских построек. Они смотрелись как скалы, восстающие из глубин океана.

-Это какая-то шутка?

-Нет, что вы. Просто жить вам придётся на одиннадцатом этаже, и…

-Это розыгрыш, я понял. Где скрытая камера?

-Да нет же, послушайте, - Этна заметно нервничала, - просто у нас бывают довольно сильные ветра, как вы уже успели заметить, и селиться высоко - это всё равно, что жить в гамаке! 

Рори посмотрел на спутницу исподлобья. Его взгляд был красноречивее слов и выражал лишь одну, но вполне конкретную фразу: “Ты вот это сейчас серьёзно сказала?”

-Если это единственный недостаток этого места, то я готов вам его простить, - бросил он в конце концов и снова откинулся в кресле.

\- Дом очень хороший, - продолжила своё оправдание Этна, - тут волноваться не стоит, просто вы будете оторваны от коллектива, и это так печально.

В ответ на это Рори лишь показательно вздохнул. 

Они припарковались прямо возле здания, и оба одновременно вышли из машины, пребывая при этом в диаметрально противоположном расположении духа. Этна наклонилась обратно в салон, чтобы открыть для Рори багажник, и он, разминая на ходу затекшую от перелётов и переездов шею, выудил оттуда свой чемодан. 

\- Что ж, вот ваши ключи, квартира сорок восемь, там ещё на брелке написан адрес.

Рори, скользя взглядом по всему и ни по чему в особенности, подцепил протянутые ему ключи и взглянул на упомянутый секундой ранее аксессуар. Ей-богу, они бы ему ещё форму с нашивкой в виде этого адреса выдали, детский сад какой-то.

\- Так, что ещё?.. - задумчиво протянула Этна, слегка покачиваясь на месте из стороны в сторону, - О, вспомнила! Завтра с утра за вами заедут на машине, чтобы отвезти на работу. Правда это буду уже не я, не моя смена, к сожалению.

Она подкрепила свои слова яркой и одновременно извиняющейся улыбкой, и Рори не мог не поймать себя на мысли, что находит это в чём-то привлекательным. 

\- Во сколько заедут? - решил уточнить он на всякий случай, учитывая особенность местного менталитета - У них хоть есть мой номер телефона? А то вдруг в бухгалтерии опять всё перепутают. 

Этна резко переменилась в лице, и Рори был готов начинать смеяться вот прямо сейчас.

\- Заедут в восемь тридцать, и не волнуйтесь, на этот раз всё точно будет нормально!

\- Ну, ладно, - он слегка усмехнулся в ответ на столь неподдельное беспокойство, и подхватил свой чемодан левой рукой - спасибо за сегодня.

На этом его путешествие до места обитания можно было считать законченным. Они с Этной перебросились напоследок еще парой дежурных прощальных фраз, и она даже умудрилась выбить с него обещание рассказать потом, как он обустроился. Мистика какая-то, не иначе.

Оставшись в гордом одиночестве, Рори ещё раз оглядел здание снизу вверх. Оно действительно казалось чересчур большим для этого низкорослого места. Этна высадила его у парадного входа, и он ощутил крайнее облегчение от того, что не придётся обходить здание со всех сторон в отчаянных поисках двери. Внутри было тепло, сухо и, что самое главное, безветренно. Красивый, чистый, ухоженный холл, без граффити и оплёванных перил. За домом явно следили не только муниципальные службы, но и его жители.

Поднявшись на свой этаж на лифте без выжженных кнопок, Рори быстро нашёл нужную квартиру и открыл дверь, занося через порог сначала свой чемодан, а потом и себя самого. Внутреннее убранство - а по-другому его было не назвать - приветливо окутало его мягким и нежным теплом. С виду могло показаться, что в таких квартирах, похожих на гостиничный номер, впору было селить бизнесменов, путешествующих по делам: белые простыни, стеклянные столы, чистота, граничащая со стерильностью. 

Рори бросил свой багаж со всем нажитым им добром на пол, и резко ощутил себя как грязная дворняга при дворце королевы Елизаветы. Впрочем, он был уверен, что вскоре это место пропитается духом владельца и обрастёт милыми и уютными деталями в виде пустых бутылок из-под виски. 

При более детальном рассмотрении он обнаружил небольшие подарки судьбы (а скорее всего, встречающих его исландцев), которые будто приветствовали его вместо живых людей. На диванах располагались подушечки с принтами, на стенах висели картины, подобранные со вкусом: рядом с окнами располагались морские пейзажи, а на внутренних стенах - более домашние изображения с видами деревень на фоне гор, животными и абстрактными натюрмортами. 

Ванная была отделана камнем, а от спальни её отделяла стеклянная перегородка. “Надеюсь, я не убьюсь здесь, когда выпью,” - подумал было Рори и продолжил разглядывать квартиру. На кухонном столе расположилась вазочка со свежими фруктами, а в холодильнике молоко, яйца и хлеб, за что новоиспеченный жилец был страшно благодарен кому бы то ни было, ведь ему, уставшему, в последнюю очередь хотелось бежать искать магазин, а вот есть при этом хотелось страшно. Спальню он оставил напоследок и не прогадал: на кровати стояла корзинка со сладостями и незапечатанный конверт, в котором обнаружилось приветственное письмо из местной полиции.

Рори сел на кровать и пробежался по тексту. Стандартные слова, пожелания и напутствия - ничего особенного. На этом моменте он краем глаза заметил на прикроватной тумбочке статуэтку. На вид она была будто глиняная и изображала человека, сидящего на подогнутых ногах, который смотрел на Рори так искоса, будто замышлял недоброе. Поморщившись, он поднялся со своего места, подхватил статуэтку, отнёс её в гостиную и поставил на кофейный столик, повернув так, чтобы она смотрела на дверь. “Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий!” - Рори это показалось достаточно смешным и справедливым по отношению к местным, которые решили, что такой элемент должен встречать сонного иностранца в его же спальне.

В следующее мгновение он почувствовал нечто странное: тянущее чувство в груди, которое словно силком подтащило его поближе к окну и заставило всмотреться в окружающий пейзаж.

Он тяжело вздохнул и понял, что до него, наконец, докатилась тоска. Та самая тоска, с которой он впервые столкнулся ещё в школе, несясь вперёд по волнам подработок и бесконечных тренировок. Он до сих пор помнил ту легенду, которую рассказал ему папа в один из вечеров, застав его на заднем дворе в крайне побитом состоянии. Легенду про воина, который нёс сокровища своему королю вместе с отрядом добрых и славных подручных, каждый из которых любил и почитал свою жизнь.

И шли эти воины…

“ _... бодро и весело, и ели от души каждый день, и шли всё дальше каждый день. Они пели песни, и под мотивы знакомых мелодий они ступали на земли, доселе ими невиданные. Земли с другими горами, с другими реками, леса с другими растениями и с другими животными. Но всё ещё были они веселы и счастливы, и пели свои песни, и песнями своими они были вместе с людьми, коих давно покинули. Шли они долго, пока однажды не ощутили тоску. И они не могли петь, и не стали есть. И тогда разозлился воин, и вынул он меч, но это никак не отразилось на его опечаленных подручных…_ Ну что, начинаешь узнавать себя, Рори?

\- Ну, пап, - ответил тот, шмыгнув носом, - просто скажи, что было дальше.

\- Ах ты какой хитрюга, - добродушно посмеялся он в ответ, взъерошивая и без того беспорядочно торчащие во все стороны волосы Рори, - ну, слушай!

_И тогда воин обратился с просьбой к мудрецу. “Скажи мне, что происходит? Мы так многого добились! Что же теперь не так?” А мудрец задумался, будто тоже впал в тягучую и тёмную тоску. Долго ему не приходил ответ в голову, и вот мудрец снова начал ощущать свои руки, свои ноги, свое “я”, и в конце концов полностью пришёл в себя. Он повернулся к воину и сказал: “Мы прошли так много и так быстро, и мы должны сейчас остановиться и подождать, чтобы наши души поспели за нами._

\- Такая вот история! Ты понял, про что она?

\- Понял, пап.

\- Точно? - он добродушно усмехнулся, легонько щипая сына за руку.

Рори не ответил, а лишь попытался злобно взглянуть на отца, но пробивающаяся улыбка выдавала его с головой.

\- Ну, хорошо, а теперь беги, помоги Брайану с математикой. Вечно у этого ребёнка какие-то проблемы…”

Из состояния задумчивости Рори вывел холодный ветерок, хлестнувший его по ногам и намекнувший ему на то, что пора возвращаться обратно вглубь квартиры. 

Сколько же он так простоял? Простой вопрос, наскоком охвативший его сознание и не предполагающий какого-либо чёткого ответа. Беспорядок в голове из-за потерянной где-то в дороге души.

Конечно, существовало множество способов привести себя в порядок, но самым доступным средством для Рори на данный момент являлась горячая ванна, и, потратив пару секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, куда идти, он принял окончательное решение, которое должно было определить дальнейшее развитие его мрачного вечера. 

Интерьер, конечно, поражал и здесь. Приоткрыв оба крана наполовину, Рори подставил руку под струю воды, чтобы ощутить насколько приемлемой температуры она была. Одна из множества мелочей, к которым нужно привыкать на новом месте - умение регулировать воду. 

Он смело поддал горячей воды, и, пока ванна набиралась, открыл бутылку молока, заблаговременно прихваченную им из кухни, и сделал пару глотков, чтобы голод окончательно не разъел его страдающий желудок. Было вкусно. 

Уже раздевшись, он понял, что здесь нет абсолютно никакого мало-мальски приспособленного места для того, чтобы положить туда одежду, и весь дизайн помещения мгновенно получил в его личном рейтинге минус один пункт. Девять довольных Рори из десяти. 

Одежда полетела на пол, его тело погрузилась в долгожданное тепло, а все хаотичные мысли растворились до состояния полного отсутствия. Осталось лишь преследующее его чувство скоротечности жизни. Он пытался играть по правилам, пытался опережать скорость мысли. Это ведь его работа - быть на шаг впереди, чтобы предотвращать, а не разбираться с последствиями. Ну и куда в итоге привела его эта безудержная гонка с самим временем?

Остановись, Рори. Замри на месте, просто не шевелись. Так он и сделал, закрыв глаза и с головой погрузившись в тёплую воду.

Остаток вечера, плавно сросшийся с ночью, был примечателен лишь своей давящей тягучестью и звенящей тишиной. Рори честно попытался понаблюдать передачи местного телевидения, но звуки незнакомого языка воспринимались им в этот момент скорее как нечто неприятное. На помощь, как всегда, пришла вкладка в браузере с ирландским радио Sunshine, но и она не продержалась очень долго. 

Рори устало завалился на кровать. Завтра надо на работу, а он толком ничего за вечер и не сделал. Утром придётся выуживать первые попавшиеся вещи из чемодана. Здесь наверняка должен быть утюг… Хотя бы в первый день надо выглядеть презентабельно… Хотя…

Рори ощутил, как его резко дёрнуло на месте, и понял, что уже засыпает.

  
  


_“Режет и режет, греет и проносится вскользь по коже, сияние от солнца оказывается словно сконцентрированным объективом прожектора, выбравшем его тело своей целью и своим направлением. Его… тело. По правой стороне на самом ребре глаза маячит тёмная предосторожность. Не смотри. Посмотришь - умрёшь. Он смотрит, он распадается на составляющие: на сердце, на печень, на глаза и на ногти. Он не смотрит, но видит, не видит, но смотрит. То смотрит, то видит, то чувствует холод._

_Неживая субстанция, похожая на него ровно наполовину. Источающая свечение солнца-прожектора, на который слетаются-сносятся стаи и стада летающих свето-теневых существ._

_Двинувшись вперёд, сознание-тело застывает от образа жидкости, посыпанной солью, политой слезами и моросью ледяного покрова. Она то течёт вперед, то снова бежит назад, стесняясь себя и своей неприкрытой и развратной прозрачности. Жгучее сияние гаснет, и волна несияния проносится окружённо, как гончая собака за добычей, и вгрызается в жидкость, оставляя на ней истекающую красным рану, и чем шире раздувается пятно, тем хуже, тем холоднее, тем больнее становится вокруг._

_Достигнув своей точки невозврата, жидкость распадается на множество острых разноцветных осколков, полетевших в сознание-тело как нож в расплывчатую мишень, попадая по ногтям, по левому глазу, в печень и в самое сердце. И он сливается с ними в единое состояние и распадается песком и крупинками и впечатывется в пляж._

_Потоки ветра подхватывают прах, оставшийся от сознания-тела, и несут его вперёд, бросая в лицо человеку с оторванной душой, покрытой пятнами. Но он не замедляется, оказавшись покрыт песком, он всё ещё походит на себя, чёрная оболочка, светлые волосы, кольцо, что не дает тьме добраться до рваных ран._

_Обволакивая собой тело странного существа, он напрягается, словно падает, и вот уже ощущает, как от силы извозчика пробуждается смысл и чувства. Их тела-сознания оказываются друг в друге и взрываются, озаряя все вокруг, как одна колючая шаровая молния...”_

Оглушительно громкая мелодия разбудила Рори, словно ударяя его по лицу своим характерным звучанием. Спросонья решив, что звонит будильник, он, не открывая глаз, провёл пальцем по экрану, надеясь, что это заставит злосчастный прибор замолчать. После этого, упав носом в подушку, Рори решил, что может позволить себе ещё минуту беспокойного сна и был уверен в своей правоте ровно до тех пор, пока не услышал сбоку тихое “Алло?”. В небольшом замешательстве он повернул голову в сторону источника звука и приоткрыл один глаз. Голос явно шёл из телефона. Рори схватил трубку и поднёс к уху, мысленно приказывая своему голосу звучать как можно естественнее.

\- Да, я слушаю, - попытка казаться бодрым полностью провалилась уже на первой реплике.

\- Здравствуйте, это Эйвар, водитель, мне сказали заехать за вами в восемь тридцать, - немного неуверенно отозвался чужой голос.

\- Да, но сейчас ещё семь тридцать, - попытался спасти свою ещё не устоявшуюся репутацию Рори.

\- Да нет, уже полдевятого, точно.

Рори оторвал телефон от уха и взглянул на экран. Часы упорно не желали идти на час медленнее.

\- Да, простите, наверное, часовой пояс не поменялся.

\- У нас с вами один часовой пояс, инспектор…

Рори прикрыл глаза и безмолвно выругался в пустоту. 

\- Пять минут, я сейчас соберусь.

-Хорошо, я тогда зайду, возьму кофе, если вы не против?

\- Да, конечно.

Рори первым сбросил вызов, подскочил с кровати и судорожно принялся вытаскивать вещи из чемодана. “Когда знаешь, что нужно что-то сделать - делай сразу! Неужели ты так и не запомнил это за 36 лет, Рори?!” Конечно, он запомнил, просто не было ничего более умиротворяющего и противоестественно приятного, чем откладывать дела на потом.

Найдя пару немнущихся брюк и рубашку, казавшуюся вполне приличной, Рори помчался в ванную и наскоро умылся. Рассмотрев себя в зеркало, он понял, что рубашка всё же мятая, поэтому накинул поверх пиджак и направился к выходу. Времени поесть не было, поэтому он, проклиная свою рассеянность, закрыл дверь и спустился.

У входа стоял красивый белый внедорожник с полицейской раскраской. “Да уж, не перепутаешь”, - подумал Рори и, аккуратно открыв дверь, сел на переднее сиденье. 

\- Доброе утро! - улыбался ему очередной коллега, протягивая руку.

\- Д...Доброе… - пожал её Рори в ответ.

\- Я вот тут вам тоже кофе взял и сэндвич, подумал, что вы вряд ли успеете позавтракать.

Взъерошенный Рори удивлённо уставился на водителя.

\- Мне? Сколько я должен?

\- Да бросьте, это мелочь, - Эйвар ещё раз улыбнулся и завел машину.

Рори частично помнил дорогу до участка со вчерашнего дня, и поэтому вид из окна не сообщил ему за время поездки практически ничего нового. Особенно сегодня, когда у него совершенно не было настроения подмечать какие-либо детали. Эйвар рассказывал ему забавные истории со службы, и Рори, как обычно особо не вслушиваясь в содержание беседы, периодически кивал головой и давил из себя улыбку, расфокусировав своё сознание под звуки мелодичного голоса коллеги. 

Они доехали до места минут за десять, и Рори как раз успел отправить в рот последний кусочек чудеснейшего сочного сэндвича перед тем, как окончательно стихло слабое урчание мотора. Здание главного полицейского участка целой столицы выглядело более чем скромно, что на первый, что на второй взгляд. Светлый фасад двухэтажного строения, тёмные квадратные окна, пятиэтажная пристройка с жёлтыми вставками и… всё, больше описывать было нечего. Великолепное архитектурное решение для какой-нибудь больницы. 

Эйвар вышел из машины первым и направился ко входу. Рори последовал за ним.

\- А ты не забыл поставить машину на сигнализацию? - поинтересовался он, когда они оба уже были у дверей.

\- Зачем? - спросил Эйвар с ноткой недоумения.

\- Ну… Угонят? Нет?

Эйвар улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

\- Нееее, кому в голову придёт угонять полицейскую машину? Да и вообще, у нас тут нет такого понятия как угон, есть незаконное одалживание. Страна маленькая, понимаете? Любую машину рано или поздно найдут где-нибудь в пригороде с пустым баком и вернут владельцу.

\- И что, прям редко угоняют?

\- Реже, чем вы носки штопаете, - усмехнулся Эйвар и открыл входную дверь.

Рори слегка дёрнул головой в недоумении, но предусмотрительно не стал вдаваться в подробности очередного местного недоразумения. Эйвар же повел его в направлении ресепшена, чтобы передать в руки дежурного.

\- Эрик у нас хороший парень, - перейдя практически на шёпот, сообщил ему водитель, подготавливая к встрече с новым товарищем, - правда к нему надо чуть-чуть привыкнуть.

Рори почуял всеми местами, что это не сулит ему ничего хорошего, и уже вблизи стойки нахмурился так, что можно было отпугивать детей и чаек заодно. 

\- Кхм, - бодрым голосом дал о себе знать Эйвар, - я привёл нашего иностранного специалиста.

Парень на ресепшене, который до этого увлечённо что-то печатал на отвратительно громкой клавиатуре, оторвался от своего занятия и взглянул сначала на своего коллегу, потом на Рори, который был готов поклясться, что его глаза стали в одно мгновение на размер больше и приобрели какой-то нездоровый блеск.

\- Чёрт меня побери, Дагни таки проспорила мне десять тысяч. 

\- Ну, - обобщил свои мысли Эйвар, слегка подтягивая свой ремень и поворачиваясь к Рори, - я пойду, счастливо оставаться и хорошего рабочего дня.

И на вкус Рори всё это звучало подозрительно саркастично, в результате чего в нём проснулось то самое разрушительное чувство, когда ты просто не можешь держать язык за зубами. 

\- Так, на что был спор? - поинтересовался он, параллельно разминая затёкшую от новой кровати шею.

\- О, ну я был абсолютно уверен, что на этот раз нам точно пришлют сексуального рыжего мачо, и мои надежды полностью оправдались, - отчеканил Эрик, словно готовил эту фразу для публичного выступления, а Рори только и оставалось, что стоять и изображать из себя статую с острова Пасхи.

Вот зачем он спросил?.. 

\- Просто последние ребята, что приезжали по обмену, были, прямо скажем, будто из другой вселенной: брюки, галстук, портфель. Настоящие детективы из дешёвой мыльной оперы. А тут нам вдруг сообщают: вместо чопорного англичанина к нам едет самый настоящий ирландец, ну и на этом моменте я подумал повысить ставки с пяти тысяч до десятки.

\- Очень… Лестно… - Рори всё ещё пребывал в замешательстве. Его почти раздражала прямолинейность этих ребят, но, с другой стороны, в ней не было той надменной чёрствости, которая была присуща всем его прошлым коллегам, и поэтому он решил все же дать им ещё шанс.

Не то чтобы у него был выбор.

\- Надолго вы у нас? - в глазах Эрика сиял неподдельный интерес.

\- Контракт у меня на год, а там посмотрим.

\- Класс! Наконец-то и на нашей улице праздник. Последний красавчик собрал свои вещи через месяц после прибытия. 

\- Могу поинтересоваться, в чём была причина?

\- Конечно. Сказал, что холодно у нас.

\- И всё?

\- И скучно. Но не знаю, как по мне, любой найдёт себе бар по душе. Видимо, он просто трезвенник!

Эрик расхохотался и Рори невольно усмехнулся вслед за ним. Видимо, во времяпрепровождении они с этими ребятами были схожи. Закончив смеяться, Эрик снова обратился к Рори, попутно снимая трубку со стационарного телефона.

\- Я сейчас вызову Дагни, она вас проводит.

Рори кивнул. 

\- Hey Dagny, herra O’Connor kom. Já. Já, það einn. Já. Og ekki gleyma að grípa í veskið, - на этой фразе Эрик подмигнул растерявшемуся от незнакомого языка Рори и положил трубку.

Дагни не заставила себя ждать. Она вывернула из-за угла словно рысак, изо всех сил пытавшийся идти как можно быстрее, не переходя при этом на бег. Её волосы, убранные в хвост, слегка растрепались по дороге, отчего она выглядела ещё моложе, чем была.

\- Добрый день, мистер О’Коннор, сержант Дагни Олафусдоттир, можно просто Дагни. Я провожу вас на ваше рабочее место, - девушка изрядно нервничала и, заправив за ухо непослушную прядь волос, подала руку.

\- Добрый день, Дагни. Старший инспектор О’Коннор, можно просто Рори, - ответил он, пожимая протянутую ладонь.

\- Дагни, не забудь, - подал голос Эрик, жестом напомнив девушке о долге.

\- Þegiðu, Erik! - сквозь зубы процедила Дагни коллеге и, превращая оскал в улыбку, перевела взгляд обратно на Рори, - Пройдёмте.

Она вела его через длинный светлый коридор, по обе стороны которого располагались кабинеты. Стандартная планировка для государственного здания. Ещё несколько метров, и они зашли в просторный холл, где располагалось несколько рабочих столов, местный полицейский опен-спейс. Новые коллеги Рори разом отвлеклись от своих дел и поприветствовали его: _Velkominn, Aðalvarðstjóri O’Connor!_ Рори, не скрывая недоумения, медленно кивнул.

\- Ваш стол вон тот, дальний. Мы подумали, что раз вы оторваны от коллектива в плане жилья, то вам будет приятно находиться рядом с коллегами хотя бы на работе, - всё так же ненаигранно улыбаясь сказала Дагни. Похоже, она действительно верила в то, что говорила.

Рори поблагодарил её и неспеша занял своё новое рабочее место. Оглядев холл, он сел в довольно удобное кресло и принялся ждать подходящей для своей квалификации работы.

В первый день ничего не произошло.

Как и во второй.  
  
Как и в последующие три месяца.


	3. Repel evil as a live leper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Третья глава представляет нам нового главного героя, знакомьтесь! И заодно наслаждайтесь повествованием! И не забывайте заглядывать к нам на огонёк в группу вк (https://vk.com/noeszenithes)

Семь утра. Злосчастный будильник звонил уже в который раз: Урс то ли не считал, то ли сбился со счета еще где-то в самом начале пути. На самом деле, он просто отчаянно не хотел просыпаться. Возможно ему было бы легче встать, если бы в окно светило солнце, но оно точно так же не хотело вылезать из мягкой облачной постели, как и он сам. Особенно после ночи, проведённой в нескольких барах ниже по улице. Урс на мгновение представил себе солнце, сражающееся с утренним похмельем, поедая свидасульту. Зрелище, конечно, получилось не из приятных, но смешно.

Спустя несколько минут, наполненных отрицанием действительности, он всё таки заставил себя окончательно проснуться и усадить свое бренное тело на край кровати. Голова побаливала, а глаза слипались, но работу нужно было работать, а значит придётся вставать. От его кровати до зеркала идти было порядочно, но ему и не нужно было смотреть на себя, чтобы понять, что за ночь его волосы успели свиться в птичье гнездо. Резинки в этом доме надолго не задерживались, и, не найдя вчерашнюю, Урс открыл верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки, выудил оттуда очередную, собрал волосы и нехотя поплёлся в ванную.

В двухэтажном доме на две квартиры, где он занимал верхнюю, было, как обычно, прохладно. Несмотря на то, что он был коренным исландцем, это не делало Урса более морозоустойчивым. В отличие от своих сограждан, он довольно часто мёрз на сильных исландских ветрах, но, в силу своих северных кровей, всё же довольно быстро к этому привыкал. Вот и сейчас, вздрогнув пару раз, он не надел валявшийся на стуле свитер, а предпочёл дойти до ванной в одних пижамных штанах. Но вообще, конечно, ему просто было лень одеваться.

Ванная встретила владельца недобрым тусклым светом, после чего почти зловеще подмигнула ему пару раз. Запугивает, подумал Урс, но он это уже проходил раз сто, ничего она на самом деле не сделает. В принципе, процесс умывания зачастую превращался у него в некое подобие войны с высшими силами: то душ из горячего резко становится контрастным, то шампуни падают с полки на пол, то ещё чего. Мистическая, понимаешь ли, мистика. 

Вот и сегодня не обошлось без приключений. Как только Урс сделал шаг вглубь негостеприимного помещения, дверь за ним захлопнулась с глухим стуком от резкого порыва ветра. Это больно ударило по чувствительной голове Урса, после чего он, быстро оправившись от звуковой атаки, выкрутил поровну ручки кранов с холодной и горячей водой в надежде на их благоразумие и честность. 

Но не тут-то было.

Поминая всуе чёрта, бога и чью-то мать заодно, он резко одернул руку из-под обжигающе горячей воды и снова вернулся к регулировке. В это время его любимое полотенце с уточкой спикировало в унитаз, и Урс, оборачиваясь и наблюдая столь нелицеприятную картину, стал похож на ту самую разочарованную собаку из мема.

\- Пожалуйста! Хватит! - воскликнул он куда-то в пустоту, замолкая сразу после этого, словно внимательно ожидания ответа.

Ответа он не получает, вода магическим образом настраивается, шампуни стоят на месте, дом не падает, а это значит, что его мантра таки сработала.

Обычно Урс принимал душ с вечера, но единственное, что вчера осталось от его банного ритуала - момент с раздеванием, который случился как-то на автомате. А сегодня надо было выглядеть хорошо… ну… нормально, потому что, знаете, понедельник как начало нового рабочего цикла, все дела. Да ещё и какой-то новенький в головном отделе, кажется, снова англичанин. Надо будет обязательно заскочить взглянуть.

Ещё пару пустых раздумий спустя, Урс вылез из душа и замотал волосы полотенцем. Снаружи ванной комнаты пахло жареным мясом: соседи готовили завтрак. В другое время Урс бы похватал сковородки и принялся бы за что-нибудь не менее вкусное, но сейчас ему едва удалось побороть приступ тошноты. Сегодняшний его завтрак будет состоять из воды, воды и кружки свежей воды напоследок. Естественно холодной. 

Потом в ход пошёл фен, масло для волос и очередная резинка. Затем по-быстрому одеться, и, в принципе, можно показываться на работе. Вчерашняя одежда в комнате была свешана на спинке стула. Рубашка наверняка мятая, кофта тоже, поэтому останутся здесь до конца дня (может, недели, как повезёт), А вот штаны аккуратно свёрнуты и лежат на сиденье. Значит можно надеть.

Урс поднял чудом выживший после вчерашнего предмет гардероба со стула и встряхнул. Из кармана выпало металлическое кольцо и закатилось под диван. Точно. Он же вчера его снял во время партии в настолку и забыл надеть - настолько привык к присутствию неизменного аксессуара, что даже не заметил его отсутствия. Достав кольцо из-под кровати, Урс надел его на палец и порадовался, что получилось не как в прошлый раз, когда он полдня его искал, а нашёл во внутреннем кармане бумажника, куда затуманенная алкоголем голова решила положить ценный предмет, дабы потом его было проще найти.

В целом неплохое начало для непременно хорошего дня. 

Небольшой лестничный пролет со второго этажа на первый не стал чинить ему никаких препятствий на пути к выходу, по крайней мере на этот раз. Яркий свет от входной двери красиво и ровно заливал уютную прихожую и одаривал Урса приятными теплыми прикосновениями. За дверью слева, ведущей к его соседям, как обычно слышался гул, шум, гам, лай и крики. Урс по-доброму усмехнулся, думая о чем-то неосязаемо приятном: одновременно обо всем на свете и ни о чем конкретно. Кроме кофе. 

\- Урс! Это правда, что крокодилы не умеют высовывать язык?!

Неожиданный вопрос перехватил его аккурат перед самым выходом, причем в голосе его автора звучало столько неподдельного непонимания того, как дальше жить, что он, как порядочный гражданин и хороший специалист, просто не мог пройти мимо.

\- А кто тебе такое сказал, Лотта? - он резко развернулся на месте и заблаговременно сузил глаза, стараясь выглядеть как подозревающий всё на свете детектив.

Девчушка семи лет, дочка соседей, выбежала ему навстречу, и он присел перед ней на одно колено, стараясь нивелировать их значительную разницу в росте.

\- Хильдар сказал, а ещё он сказал, что если на тебя нападёт крокодил, то можно спастись, надо только знать, как!

\- Ну, - с умным видом ответил Урс, старательно поддерживая свой образ, - раз Хильдар сказал - значит правда. 

\- А Йорген говорит, что они не особо быстрые, и просто не надо плавать в Африке.

\- А вот Йоргену ни за что не верь, ты же знаешь, что он и в медведей до семи лет не верил, думал, что это мифическое существо. А крокодилы правда быстро бегают, когда злые и голодные.

\- Я так и подумала, спасибо, Урс! - со смехом ответила девочка.

\- Лотта! Ну-ка домой, завтракать кто будет? - его соседка стремительно выкинула верхнюю половину своего туловища за дверь, - Здравствуй, Урс! 

\- Ну ма-а-ам.

\- Доброе утро, Николь!

\- Еще одна такая выходка, и ты у меня всю неделю будешь комнату свою сама убирать.

\- Мама!

\- Да не ругайте её так...

\- Мама, это не честно!

\- Так, все! Лотта - домой! Урс - на работу! Разошлись! 

И с этим отрезанным как ножом высказыванием она удалилась обратно к себе в квартиру, а Урс с Лоттой улыбнулись друг другу, попрощались и действительно разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

Подойдя ко входной двери, Урс бросил беглый взгляд на проём справа, ведущий в небольшой гараж, где стояла его небольшая, но горячо любимая машина. Свет из коридора слегка задевал манящий оранжево-металлический бок, и Урс печально вздохнул. Ему нравилось прокатиться на ней по прямым дорогам вдоль гор, остановиться где-нибудь посреди пустынного ландшафта и наблюдать причудливые переливы северных сияний.

Раньше ему часто приходилось курсировать между двумя городами: Виком, где жили его родители, и Рейкьявиком, где жил он сам, пока учился, ну а сейчас ему приходилось жить и работать в городе, расположившемся аккурат меж этих двух огней. От его дома до полицейского участка Хвольсвёдлюра было всего десять минут ходьбы, и машина здесь была лишь рудиментом, оставшимся от прошлой жизни. Но Урс всё равно периодически выгуливал её до местного торгового центра, чтобы, как он оправдывал своё поведение, не тащить пакеты с едой до дома в руках. Тяжело же.

Свежая утренняя прохлада забралась ему под воротник, погладила по лицу и пощекотала нос перед тем, как позволить привыкнуть к ней, и Урс, по традиции, сделал глубокий вдох, словно оценивая воздух на наличие некоего сообщения свыше. Ветер-ветер, каким будет мое сегодняшнее утро? Вопрос, которым он задавался почти каждый день. А всё потому, что его стандартный маршрут до работы Хволстун-Ёльдубакки-Хлидарвегур на самом деле случался с ним крайне редко.

Критический сбой происходил с ним обычно на повороте с Хволстуна на Ёльдубакки, где обитал в типичном беловатом доме с серой крышей его добрый сосед Сидрик, коллекционер тракторов. И если сам Урс никогда не был любителем сидеть на месте, то его сосед был в этом нелегком деле на-месте-не-сидения настоящим гуру, и Урс одновременно восхищался им и побаивался его. Однако сегодня на этом повороте было подозрительно тихо, и даже никто из соседей не выглянул, чтобы пожелать ему доброго утра. Странно.

Следующее проклятое место на его маршруте: пересечение Ёльдубакки и Гилсбакки, бежевый дом с красным забором в добавок к зелёной ограде. Место обитания Тобиаса и Агнес и их семерых детей. Урс всегда вспоминал их с содроганием и иногда даже с подёргивающимся левым веком, но сегодня дома не было и их, и Урс невольно предположил, что он проспал апокалипсис.

Но нет, вокруг существовали люди, а это значит, что конец света откладывался на неопределенный срок. Остаток пути до работы Урс проделал без каких-либо происшествий, и это насторожило его ничуть не меньше, чем насторожила бы гипотетическая ситуация, в которой он знакомится с симпатичной девушкой, а она по итогу оказывается его тётей. Не забыть бы зайти за кофе.

Самый приличный кофе можно было найти в ресторане в конце улицы, но это ещё минут пять туда-обратно вдоль скучного пейзажа, а по меркам городка, это было непозволительно долго, поэтому напротив участка Урс свернул на Хвольсвегур и зашёл в ближайшую пиццерию. Ребята уже начали работать, внутри витала масса приятных запахов, а после прогулки на свежем воздухе у него разыгрался аппетит. Хотя учитывая странный, даже по меркам Урса, ассортимент, брать он ничего так и не решился.

\- Доброе утро, Урсар! - девушка в чёрном переднике подбежала к кассе, - Вам как обычно?

\- Нет, дайте больной латте, ой, то есть большой.., - голова и впрямь начала давать о себе знать в тёплом помещении.

\- Хорошо, большой латте с собой. Что-нибудь из еды?

\- Нет, спасибо, я не голоден.

В этот момент его живот предательски заурчал, с потрохами выдавая своего владельца.

\- ...Точнее я… Просто не хочу работать на полный желудок, ну знаете, удобнее быть бодрячком, я же за этим кофе беру, ну вы понимаете…

Девушка вежливо улыбнулась, будто этого разговора и не было.

\- С вас четыреста пятьдесят крон.

Через несколько неловких минут Урс снова был на улице. Обратная дорога до участка даже не стоила того, чтобы доставать наушники, потому что любая песня едва успела бы начаться, как он уже бы подошёл к пункту своего назначения: двухэтажному бежевому зданию с небольшой пристройкой. Оно хоть и было выполнено в стиле остальной архитектуры, но всё же чем-то выделялось на общем фоне. Может, этими квадратными окнами, а может, атмосферой в целом, но именно так и выглядели полицейские участки в любом городе. Даже несмотря на то, что они не имели ярких табличек, их всё равно было легко выделить из общей массы.

На входе были припаркованы несколько велосипедов, значит, некоторые из его коллег уже были на месте. Сам же Урс на велосипеде ездить умел, но всё же предпочитал ходить пешком. Так у него появлялось больше времени, чтобы, подставив лицо солёному океанскому ветру, закрыть глаза и, вслушиваясь в окружающий шум (или в песни каких-нибудь Of Monsters and Men), представлять сюжеты, которые с ним никогда не произойдут.

Но свободное время подходило к концу, и ему нужно было идти внутрь.

\- Урс? Урс! Во имя всех богов, ты-то мне и нужен!

Началось, подумал было неудачливый обладатель сего имени, ещё даже не успевший толком переступить порог участка. Словно обезумевший лось, слева на него нёсся его обожаемый коллега Лукас по прозвищу “Flensa”, ибо он всегда происходил неожиданно и неприятно.

\- И тебе доброе утро, как дела спрашивать не буду, сам вижу, что плохо, - Урс тактично остановился посреди просторного холла, ожидая, пока его не самый спортивный на свете товарищ спустится по лестнице со второго этажа.

\- Это просто кошмар, Урс, я сейчас умру, и ты должен меня спасти! - Лукас то и дело прерывался, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Урс мысленно насчитал пять лишних пауз в одном предложении: это тянуло на рекорд.

\- О, я в этом спец! - улыбнулся он, слегка наклоняясь и кладя руку на плечо собеседника - Как там было на было на БЖД: дыхание рот в рот, массаж прост…

\- Урс, я не шучу, мне сегодня сдавать квартальный отчет, а он у Эйвара! - попытавшись продемонстрировать серьёзность своих слов, Лукас резко выпрямился во весь рост и посмотрел своему спасителю глаза в глаза (в подбородок).

\- Ну, - продолжил Урс, - что и следовало ожид… Так, погоди, что? У Эйвара? В Рейкьявике? У того Эйвара?!

\- Да! - во взгляде Лукаса засияла надежда. 

\- Нет! - разбив сию лодку надежды о быт, Урс сманеврировал в обход крупного препятствия и навострил лыжи в свой кабинет.

Конечно, он заранее знал, что его попытка притвориться незаинтересованным и спокойно уйти работать, обречена на провал. Он просто не был таким человеком, да и потом, это же Лукас… А впрочем небольшое театральное представление пойдет ему только на пользу. 

\- Урс, ты не можешь бросить меня вот так! - Лукас состроил жалобную мину, прижимая папку с бумагами к груди, - К тому же…

\- У тебя нет машины… - со вздохом закончил предложение Урс, поворачиваясь в сторону коллеги и упирая руки в бока, словно разочарованная мамочка.

\- Да… Так ты поможешь мне?

\- А у меня есть выбор? К тому же, без этого отчёта тебя уволят, и кто тогда будет занимать мне место в столовой? Ты ведь лучший из нас в музыкальных стульях, тебя весьма удобно иметь в друзьях, - Урс состроил серьезное выражение лица и прищурился, дожидаясь реакции коллеги.

\- Ну…Эээ...Рад, что…

\- Ой, Лукас, ну ты чего, я же пошутил! - он буквально за секунду разрушил весь свой напускной маскарад и вернулся к прежнему доброму себе, - Считай, что отчёт уже у тебя, только предупреди Йохана, что меня не будет до вечера.

Урс, предварительно похлопав всё ещё озадаченного коллегу по плечу, направился обратно к выходу. Чем раньше он с этим разберется, тем быстрее вернется на участок.

\- Никогда не поймёшь, что ты шутишь, Урсар, - бросил ему вдогонку Лукас.

\- Думай, что я всегда шучу. Не ошибёшься. Ах да! - вспомнил он кое-что перед самым выходом, - С тебя обед!

Вновь оказавшись снаружи, Урс не без радости со своей стороны отметил, что на улице уже светило солнце, которое грело если не тело, то как минимум душу. К нему в подарок правда прилагался довольно сильный ветер, который почти сдул не только все облака с неба, но и Урса с крыльца участка. Ругнувшись на порыв стихии, он повернулся к ветру лицом и перевязал волосы потуже. 

Идти обратно тем же путем было сродни самоубийству, а посему перед Урсом вставала дилемма, масштаб которой был сопоставим с принятием жизненно важного решения. Направо по Хлидарвегур и в обход перебежками или прямо по Нибилавегур… Боже, как он не любил эту улицу… Точнее одну из её частей.

Но что-то подсказывало ему, что сегодня нужно идти именно так, и он, повинуясь внутренним инстинктам (или чему бы то ни было ещё) пошёл прямо, ощущая себя, мягко говоря, неспокойно. Под таким ветром недопитый кофе остывал гораздо быстрее, но выкидывать почти в буквальном смысле на ветер целых четыреста пятьдесят крон совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он допил холодную жидкость и, поморщившись, выбросил стаканчик в мусорный бак у одного из домов. 

Окружающее пространство было к нему сегодня равнодушно, и Урсу, идущему вдоль по прямой и безжизненной дороге, начинало потихоньку становиться скучно. Это значит, что настало время себя развлечь! Итак, внимание, дамы и господа, ситуация: 

Идёт, значит, мужчина… Хотя, почему обязательно мужчина? Пусть будет гусь. Идёт гусь по дороге. Нет. Дорога - это слишком скучно. Гусь должен идти по маленькой полоске земли по бокам которой толстым слоем насыпано стекло. Звучит странно. Но пусть будет. И тут идёт навстречу гусю… Нет, это слишком предсказуемо. Периодически ветер дует ему то в спину, то в левый бок, то в правый и непременно усиливается с каждым разом. И вот, на середине пути гусь понимает, что ещё пара таких порывов, и он не выдержит! Что же ему делать?... Думаю, что…

Практически полностью потерявшись в саморазвлечении, Урс дошел до конца Нибилавегур и уже готовился было поворачивать направо, как его окликнули. Он вынырнул из своих мыслей почти мгновенно, но не спешил оборачиваться на источник звука, так как всё ещё считал, что ему показалось. Но зов повторился, и он, расправляя плечи и вежливо улыбаясь, явил себя миру лицевой стороной.

\- Урс! Урс! Какое счастье, что я тебя встретил! Не иначе сам Господь тебя прислал!

Навстречу ему бежал полный, раскрасневшийся от внезапной физкультуры, мужчина в свитере и грязных резиновых сапогах. Оказавшись совсем рядом, мужчина согнулся напополам и упёр руки в колени. Несколько секунд он что-то бормотал, пытаясь отдышаться, затем выпрямился, схватил Урса за плечи и потряс.

\- Выручай!

\- И тебе доброе утро, Гуннар. Что случилось? - с ноткой удивления спросил Урс, вытаскивая руки из карманов куртки и обхватывая ими настойчивые чужие.

\- Беда! Я же лошадь купил недавно, а тут зашёл стойло почистить, а она как дёру дала, и носится по полю, не могу поймать! Помогай, ты же умеешь с лошадьми обращаться!

На этом моменте Урс вздохнул, одновременно улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза, поражаясь тому, как люди умудряются находить его где-то в самых неожиданных местах именно в тот момент, когда им нужна помощь, причём именно от него.

\- Говорила матушка, не рассказывай соседям, что у тебя принтер есть… - тяжело вздохнул он, снова прикрыв глаза.

\- У тебя принтер есть? - заинтересованно отозвался собеседник.

\- Нет, это просто… Куда она поскакала? 

\- А, да вон к тому лесочку, - Гуннар указал пальцем куда-то в поле, - только осторожно, она пугливая довольно.

\- Да-да, постараюсь. У тебя хоть верёвка есть? - Урс медленно стягивал вторую руку мужчины с плеча.

\- А? Верёвка? Нет, я же сразу побежал за ней.

\- А что-то вкусное, что она любит? Сахар? Яблоко? Морковка?

\- С собой ничего… - Гуннар поник и состроил жалобную мину, - Не говори, что тогда не получится…

\- Успокойся, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Урс перешёл дорогу и наступил на влажную после ночного дождя землю. Почва послушно расступилась под подошвой его ботинка и щедро обволокла его свежей грязью. Он поднял голову в небо и задал риторический вопрос: “Ты там издеваешься или да? День только начался!”

\- Урс! Ее зовут Кайраста. Или просто Кьяра.

\- Ты назвал лошадь Кайраста? - с усмешкой отозвался он.

\- Ну, да. Она ж у меня одна. Да и вообще, увидел её - сразу влюбился, она ж там одна такая была, с этой звёздочкой во лбу, а Стьярна ей не сильно подходит, ну я и…

\- Понятно, - оборвал его Урс.

\- Да-да, я потом дорасскажу, а пока ты её догони, пожалуйста, я уже с ног валюсь, а без неё даже присесть не смогу. Я вас здесь подожду.

Он кивнул Гуннару в ответ, чувствуя себя обогащённым важной и полезной информацией. Последующие пару шагов давались ему со скрипом, а ощущение порчи собственного имущества значительно замедляло его продвижение дальше, но когда ботинки полностью покрылись слоем грязи, стало попроще, точнее, стало просто всё равно. 

Урс периодически оглядывался по сторонам в поисках нужного силуэта и, когда он наконец заприметил нужную ему лошадь (даже в его голове это прозвучало так, будто вокруг табунами бегали ненужные), то оставалось лишь аккуратно подойти к ней и поговорить. Но жизнь никогда не бывает настолько простой, насколько мы её себе представляем.

\- Эй, Кьяра, тише-тише, я хочу помочь.

Небольшая соловая лошадка посмотрела на него так, будто он идиот (что не было уж слишком далеко от правды в такой-то ситуации), развернулась и бодрой рысцой потрусила в сторону довольно плотных насаждений, где её будет крайне сложно достать, конечно же. 

Впрочем, эта маленькая провокация подогрела в нём азарт, и он улыбнулся, переходя на лёгкий бег и выкрикивая в сторону лошади нечто наподобие: “Hættu, þú, engifer rass!”

Вышеупомянутая кобыла либо не владела ругательным исландским, либо же не посчитала нужным отреагировать на столь вульгарное замечание, и ускакала дальше, словно её ничего уже больше не держало в этой жизни. Урс был впечатлен её дерзостью и побрёл глубже в искусственные джунгли, хоть это и грозило ему дополнительными сложностями.

Рыжая лошадка бодро лавировала между деревьями, и в голове у Урса пронеслась было мысль, что искусственные насаждения не должны быть такими широкими, но, увлечённый погоней, он не придал этому большого значения. Спустя какое-то время Кьяра выскочила на небольшую полянку, со всех сторон закрытую полосами деревьев. Сквозь облака начинало пробиваться низкое солнце, и Урс подумал, что ещё немного этой погони, и ему придётся ехать в Рейкьявик со скоростью света. 

Но тут лошадь замерла у противоположной кромки импровизированного леса. Она стояла не шевелясь, словно статуя, и лишь дыхание выдавало то, что она не окаменела. Урс медленно пошёл в её сторону, стараясь не издавать никаких лишних звуков, только тихо звал кобылу по имени. Подходить сзади было очень плохой идеей, поэтому он двинулся чуть правее, описывая дугу и надеясь попасть в её поле зрения, как вдруг увидел что-то… Тёмное. То ли камень, то ли стог прошлогоднего сена. Лошадь смотрела на этот объект так пристально, что у Урса по спине пробежал холодок. 

“На что ты там смотришь, Кьяра?” 

Ему было не по себе в этом месте, в частности или даже в особенности из-за полного отсутствия здесь ветра. Такое явление было столь редким в их краях, что невольно обращало на себя внимание и создавало внезапное резкое чувство полуденного ужаса.

В горле пересохло. Урс сглотнул и сделал ещё один, самый тяжёлый, шаг в сторону странной тени, как вдруг та пошевелилась. Она, внезапно обретя видимые очертания, сидела на земле, подогнув колени, а затем подняла маленькую иссохшую голову, с которой свисали чёрные лохмотья, и посмотрела в сторону Урса. Точнее ему показалось, что она на него посмотрела из-под чёрной повязки, скрывавшей почти половину её лица. В её грязных костлявых руках лежала полумёртвая птица, с которой падали липкие на вид, все в грязи перья. Она открывала свой маленький клюв и неслышно хрипела. 

“Кьяра, пойдём домой”, - едва подавляя дрожь в голосе, снова позвал непослушную лошадь Урс, но не был уверен, произнёс ли он это вслух, или, как эта птица, лишь выпустил из лёгких последний спёртый воздух. Он на мгновение перевёл взгляд на лошадь, что стояла всё в той же позе, и сделал пару нервных коротких вдохов. 

Потревоженная тень резко вскинулась и злобно зашипела. Жухлая трава угрожающе шелохнулась и, гонимая узким потоком ветра, полегла в его сторону. Грубый нечеловеческий шёпот окружил его со всех сторон, из которого он смог разобрать всего лишь одну фразу: “Hann leitar að þér”. Его ноги сами сделали несколько шагов назад, наткнулись на камень и не смогли его удержать. Урс упал на спину и подумал было, что тут он и умрёт, но услышал, как лошадь, отвлёкшаяся на это действие, громко фыркнула, после чего в небо взлетела стая птиц. 

От волнения он, не особо сознавая, что делает, обхватил голову руками и замер, словно ожидая удара или чего-то ещё, похуже. Мгновение, другое, и его лишь обволакивала спокойная тишина, наполненная звуками ветра, птиц и дыхания лошади. Он резко сел и уставился туда, где несколько секунд назад восседала тень. На поляне как раз в том месте стоял покрытый мхом и листвой валун, а вокруг валялись разноцветные перья. Озадаченная Кьяра посмотрела на Урса, понюхала перья, приземлившиеся у ее ног, и, снова фыркнув, пошла ему навстречу. 

Урс не мог поверить своим глазам - настолько реальной казалась ему недавняя картина, что верить в то, что лошадь просто засмотрелась на искавших под камнем добычу птиц, он не просто не хотел, но и не мог. От греха подальше Урс поднялся на ноги, лишь символически отряхнув себя, и поспешил взяться за мягкую гриву и увести лошадь прочь с поляны. 

Он весь дрожал то ли от страха, то ли от холода: словно ужас вынудил все его внутренние органы сжаться и мешать сердцу биться, словно холодный северный ветер пробрался в самую душу так, что Урс промёрз до самых костей и мелко дрожал. Его рука, схватившая лошадь за гриву, окоченела и не разжалась бы, даже если б все силы мира приказали ей это сделать. Вот только кольцо на пальце горело. Горело и плавило кожу, будучи то ли безмерно горячей каплей лавы, то ли наоборот ещё более холодным, чем его рука, куском айсберга. А может просто камнем преткновения его сумбурных, разрозненных мыслей. 

Обратно он возвращался аккурат по своим же следам, но вот пейзаж вокруг казался ему немного другим. Но это была точно не та деталь, на которую он собирался сейчас обращать внимание. Шаг-другой-третий, и вот уже вдали виднелся силуэт Гуннара, который, благодаря своим резиновым сапогам мог игнорировать толстый слой грязи, покрывавший землю, помчался им навстречу, чуть ли не сияя от счастья. 

\- Спасибо тебе огромнейшее, Урс, я у тебя в долгу, забегай сегодня на ужин, что ли, Марлин собирается ягненка приготовить.

\- Я не уверен, что смогу, но попробую, - ответил он, передавая загулявшую лошадь в руки владельца и двигаясь дальше, выглядя при этом словно на тон потемневшая копия себя.

\- Хорошо… - аккуратно отреагировал Гуннар, замечая явную перемену в настроении своего спасителя, - спасибо ещё раз.

Дальнейший его путь не предполагал никаких внезапных отклонений от маршрута, а также встреч с неумеющими жить спокойно соседями, чем Урс себя и успокаивал. Должен же у вселенной существовать хоть какой-то лимит шуток, которые она может сбросить на его взъерошенную от ветра голову. 

И действительно, дойдя до дома и взглянув на него, он почувствовал, что снова спокоен и даже каким-то образом полон сил, и готов покорять новые горизонты. Ну как новые, - уж дорогу-то до Рейкьявика он знал как свои пять пальцев. Хотя, нет, это не слишком-то хорошая аналогия, потому что, надо признать, частенько было, что Урс, глядя в зеркало, совершенно не узнавал себя. Особенно после хороших пятничных и воскресных посиделок в барах или у соседей.

Он знал эту дорогу настолько же хорошо, насколько и… тексты песен в своем плейлисте? В общем, он не знал точно, с чем можно было сравнить его отличное знание этого пути, но то, что он знал его хорошо, было неоспоримым фактом. Как-то так всё и было, да.

И прямо сейчас он готов был прыгать в свою любимую Тойоту C-HR, выезжать на дорогу номер один и катить себе вперёд полтора часа, не зная бед и забот. Заходя в гараж и ощупывая себя в местах нахождения карманов на одежде, он пытался отыскать ключи, чтобы завести свою красавицу, славно переливающуюся оранжево-металлическим блеском под забежавшими лучами солнца. Ах, ну что за славное изобретение человечества.

Далее его ждала Хелла, славный маленький город, затем Сельфосс, местечко чуть побольше и понасыщеннее, потом Хверагерди и, наконец, Рейкьявик. Выстроив в голове столь знакомый и незамысловатый маршрут, Урс выдвинулся вперёд под тихие звуки мотора и уже более громкие мелодии того самого плейлиста, который он якобы знал наизусть.

Дорога в целом была спокойной, не считая пары машин с зазевавшимися туристами, чуть не съехавшими с трассы. Вытаскивать бедолаг из мшастого плена было обычным для полицейских делом. Это в Рейкьявике или каком-нибудь Акюрейри можно целый день просидеть на лавочке с мороженым, типа ты на посту, а вот команде Урса приходилось искать охотников за северными сияниями между скал в ледяную метель. Так что проще было посигналить этим ребятам, чем потом поднимать поисковые бригады.

На подъезде к Рейкьявику Урс набрал номер Эйвара. Раздалось с десяток гудков, и приятный женский голос сообщил, что абонент не отвечает (будто и так непонятно) и вы, конечно, можете оставить сообщение, но кто их вообще слушает. Урс кинул телефон на соседнее сиденье и вздохнул, задумавшись. У Эйвара был сегодня выходной, а значит в столь ранний час велика была вероятность застать его дома, поэтому он свернул с дороги пораньше и подъехал к оранжевому зданию, месту обитания большинства приезжих полицейских, около которого как раз курили пара его коллег. Остановившись рядом с ними, он вышел из машины.

\- Ребят, доброе утро. Не знаете, Эйвар дома?

\- Доброе, Урс - отозвался мужчина, затушивший сигарету, - Нет, он уехал в участок. Ему что-нибудь передать?

\- Нет, спасибо, Крис, я сам съезжу, раз уж я всё равно тут. А что это он решил поработать в свой выходной? Насколько я помню, он никогда особым трудоголизмом не отличался.

\- Его начальство вызвало, - подхватила разговор девушка, - там же новенький приехал, ирландец, Эйвара послали сопровождать его в первый день.

\- Погоди-погоди. Ирландец? Раньше ж только англичане были.

\- Да, формально он тоже под британским флагом, но, по факту, ирландец. Говорят, мужик - просто бомба - девушка игриво поправила вьющиеся волосы, - Мы тут хотели собраться и пойти посмотреть на него прям сегодня, но решили, что это некультурно, поэтому будем пытать Эйвара, как вернётся. 

\- Прям вот настолько не похож на этих чопорных зубрил, что были до него? - Урс засмеялся.

\- Говорят, что он в первый же день проспал, так что да.

\- Тогда точно стоит на него взглянуть лично! - бросил Урс, разворачиваясь и открывая затем дверцу машины, - Всё равно к Эйвару ехать. Спасибо, ребят, до встречи.

\- Эй, ты что, увидишь его раньше меня?! Так нечестно! Понаехали тут с юга смотреть на наших коллег! - понарошку обиделась девушка.

\- Не завидуй, Джули, тебе с ним ещё работать. Вдруг, он козёл.

\- Любовь зла, как говорится.

Улыбнувшись, Урс махнул ребятам рукой и тронулся с места.

До центрального участка, где работал Эйвар (и новенький ирландец заодно) ехать было всего ничего, однако уже на середине пути Урса застала практически врасплох острая необходимость выпить кофе. Учитывая то, что здесь, в столице, выбор живительного напитка был гораздо более разнообразным, нежели чем в Хвольсвёдлюре, то устоять перед соблазном становилось практически невозможно. 

И всё ж таки лучше было сначала разобраться с делами, а уже потом, со спокойной душой, в компании стаканчика с каким-нибудь новомодным рафом, ехать домой и не знать бед. Действительно, сначала отчёт, потом все остальное. Всё равно это, наверняка, просто голод. Стащит что-нибудь у коллег, у них всегда есть халявное печенье в столовой. С таким настроем Урс доехал до парковки перед зданием центрального участка и направился в сторону своей сегодняшней цели очередным до боли заученным маршрутом.

Войдя внутрь, он мгновенно подметил Эрика за стойкой ресепшена, и понял, что рискует сейчас нарваться на рассказ обо всех событиях, происходивших с его коллегами в последнее время, хочет он того или нет. Шутка ли, иногда он даже умудрялся узнавать от Эрика о том, с кем он сам в данный момент встречался, хотя лично не имел ни малейшего понятия, что столь значительное событие происходит в его жизни.

Короче говоря, Эрик знал обо всех полицейских этого города больше, чем они знали о себе.

\- Боже мой, кого это к нам сегодня принес южный ветер! Урс!

\- Эрик, - сдержанно, но с улыбкой поприветствовал его новоприбывший, опираясь одним локтем о стойку.

\- Не иначе как ты прикатил из своей глухомани, чтобы взглянуть на божество, изволившее сегодня начать работать в нашем участке? - он взглянул на Урса с небольшой хитринкой и повертел в руках карандаш, которым, по всей видимости, только что разгадывал новый выпуск судоку.

\- В отличие от вас, столичных бездельников, мы, гордые полицейские южного централа, всегда работаем, - ответил он, наигранно широко улыбаясь, - скажи мне, где Эйвар, у него есть отчёт, который мне нужен. 

\- Укатил куда-то по спецзаданию от начальства, - ответил ему Эрик, переводя взгляд на монитор своего рабочего компьютера и словно теряя всякий интерес к разговору, - оставил твой отчёт у себя в кабинете. Третий этаж…

\- Я помню, спасибо, - прервал его Урс, лёгким движением руки подцепивший ключи, выданные Эриком. 

Оттолкнувшись от стойки, он развернулся в сторону лестницы.

\- Если повезёт, то застанешь Рори там же. Его там рядышком поселили в главный отдел, - добавил он напоследок, практически будничным тоном, но некая нотка в его голосе всё-таки выдавала его намерения с головой.

\- Рори? Это кт…?

\- Урс! Это ты? Вот не ожидал! - внезапно его окликнули откуда-то из-за спины, и всё его внимание мгновенно переключилось на другого человека, - А у меня к тебе просьба есть!

Ох, начинается… точнее сказать продолжается. Откуда-то из закромов восточной части участка ему навстречу вырулил Кинан, большой любитель воспользоваться добротой Урса во всех позах и в любых проявлениях. И Урс, конечно же, был всегда рад помочь людям, но сегодня у него были совершенно другие планы, хотя бы на остаток дня.

\- И тебе привет! - пропитывая свой голос сарказмом, поздоровался он в ответ на брошенное сходу в лицо заявление, - И сразу прости, сегодня никаких поездок к бабуле за сто километров.

Кинан остановился на полпути к нему и театрально поник. В свете солнца, пробивающегося через большие, но покрытые жалюзи окна, это смотрелось особенно комично.

\- Ну ладно, в другой раз, - Урса практически поразило то, с какой скоростью он успел передумать, - ах, да, не забудь познакомиться с Рори, он тебе точно должен понравиться.

Кинан довольно громко рассмеялся напоследок и развернулся в обратную сторону, в то время как Урс начал потихоньку терять терпение.

Да кто такой этот ваш Рори, í helvíti!

Шагая по знакомым коридорам, Урс всеми силами старался не торопиться, либо хотя бы сделать вид, что ему вообще не интересно и ни капельки не любопытно, что же там за зверь такой под кодовым именем Рори. Он шествовал к кабинету Эйвара, попутно здороваясь с коллегами и разбрасывая непринуждённые фразы. “Да, погодка на юге так себе”, “Работаем потихоньку”, “Да, конечно, как-нибудь сходим, но не сегодня, много дел” и так далее, и тому подобное. 

Наконец, в буквальном смысле продравшись сквозь дебри вежливых разговоров, Урс таки сумел добраться до нужного кабинета. Внутри царил лёгкий беспорядок: пара кружек из-под кофе, конфета, несколько ручек, разложенных на столе, и, конечно же, кучи бумаг, которые, как ни странно, были организованы в небольшие стопки, чья классификация была ведома лишь самому хозяину этого (бес)порядка. Контрольно оглядев ещё разок окружающее его пространство, Урс с облегчением вздохнул, довольно быстро заприметив ту самую заветную папку, лежавшую отдельно от всех остальных, с розовым стикером, наискосок прикреплённым сверху. Перспектива перерывать здесь всё на свете, словно мышь в поисках кусочка сыра, испарилась так, будто её и не было изначально. 

“Урс, я знаю, что за бумагами приедешь ты, так что счастливого обратного пути, и передавай привет этому растяпе” - аккуратным почерком сообщал стикер.

“Да уж”, - усмехнулся он и, подхватив бумажку, направился к выходу.

Однако же, Урс не был бы самим собой, если бы всё прошло вот так просто.

Момент открытия им двери кабинета весь полицейский участок будет обсуждать ещё очень долго. Дело в том, что лёгкая деревянная, по сути, перегородка, в мгновение ока превратилась в баллистический снаряд и с глухим, но громким стуком впечаталась в проходившего мимо неё человека, отчего тот выкрикнул незнакомое Урсу ругательство и выронил из рук кружку, которая со звоном разбилась вдребезги.

Урс, напуганный ситуацией, стоял в проходе, отделённый от своей жертвы тонкой дверью. И лишь когда из-под неё вытекла лужица жидкости кофейного цвета, он сглотнул и осторожно заглянул за преграду. 

Конечно, это был он. Урс никогда прежде не видел этого человека (да и никого подобного ему, если быть честным), но всё в нём при этом словно кричало, что это был тот самый “Рори”. 

\- У вас тут что, в участке план по убийствам за квартал не выполнен?! 

Английский язык, рыжие волосы, странная одежда… Вау... в смысле, твою-то мать…

\- Мне. так. жаль. - отчеканил Урс, полностью показываясь из-за укрытия и выставляя вперед обе руки в защитном и одновременно извиняющемся жесте, кто знает, что тут может пригодиться больше.

Рори (это ведь был он, да?) взглянул на него так, будто знал, что у него в глаза встроены лазеры, и чем злее он посмотрит на жертву, тем в больших муках она будет умирать. Урс на мгновение застыл, не совсем понимания, как реагировать на такое жёсткое проявление негативных эмоций в свою сторону. Его никто раньше не ненавидел вот так, с первого взгляда!

\- Забудь, - пробурчал он в ответ, опустившись одновременно с этим на одно колено, и начиная подбирать осколки кружки.

\- О, простите, я ж виноват, позвольте помочь! - Урс бахнулся на оба колена вслед за своей невольной жертвой и начал собирать кусочки, что были поближе к нему.

Люди, тем временем, активно собирались вокруг невольно развернувшейся драмы. Кто-то стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами и ртами, а кто-то уже перешёптывался, наверняка создавая новые сплетни для Эрика. 

Но это было не важно, осколки были уже почти собраны, поэтому Урс, заприметив последний, не задумываясь потянулся к нему рукой, которая нечаянно коснулась руки Рори в процессе. И Урс был готов поставить на кон ползарплаты, тот отшатнулся от него как от прокажённого! Они посмотрели друг на друга в непонимании, и Урсу начало казаться, что Рори мысленно приказывает ему взять один из этих осколков покрепче и всадить себе в шею. Никак иначе он себе этот долгий взгляд объяснить не мог.

\- Урс, ну ты и дня не можешь прожить без происшествий! - голос откуда-то сзади, который, судя по всему, принадлежал Эйвару, посмеялся над ним, но при этом почти магическим образом помог разрядить сложившуюся между ними нездоровую атмосферу.

\- Простите уж, но катастрофа - моё второе имя, - со смехом ответил ему Урс.

Из толпы зевак послышались одобрительные возгласы, и люди начали расходиться, но медленно, вдруг ещё что-то произойдёт интересное, ведь этого интересного порой так не хватало в этом месте. Урс снова перевёл взгляд на внезапную жертву его сегодняшнего рукожопства и предложил забрать осколки, чтобы выкинуть, но тут же был прерван коротким “Не надо. Сам справлюсь”.

-Кстати, знакомьтесь, это наш сотрудник из Хвольсвёдлюра, южного округа Исландии, Урсар Фридгерсон, а это, ты, наверное уже догадался, Рори О’Коннор, наш сотрудник по обмену из Великобритании, - вклинился голос Эйвара.

-Приятно познакомиться, - неловко проговорил Урс и протянул руку. 

Рори поднялся, встряхнул руку, мокрую от кофе, показав тем самым, что здороваться он не будет, и продолжил путь в ту же сторону, в которую он шёл до этого. Урс поднялся за ним следом и проводил гостя взглядом. Да уж, знакомство, что надо. Ну, зато у всех появилась тема для разговоров на ближайшую неделю. Или месяц. Чёрт! Снова вся полиция Исландии будет перемывать ему кости, как после того инцидента в баре… Ну что ж, оно того стоило. Наверняка этот ирландец надолго его запомнит. 

Урс поджал губы в виноватой улыбке и, пожав плечами при виде Эйвара, отдал ему ключи и понёс осколки в ближайшую урну. Керамические камушки со звоном опустились в ведро. С тем же самым, с которым и разбились. Урс, заворожённый непонятно чем, пару секунд простоял, смотря на половину разбитой кружки в пустом ведре, затем поднял правую руку и взглянул на неё. Указательный палец был покрыт тонким слоем крови. Он потёр его большим пальцем и был неприятно удивлён: на подушечке обнаружился достаточно глубокий порез, который теперь как назло начал болеть. “Лучше бы я о нём не знал” - вздохнул Урс и направился в сторону туалетов, чтобы помыть руки.

Холодная вода, приятно покалывающая кожу, оказала на него отрезвляющий и в какой-то мере бодрящий эффект, и поэтому он решил попробовать применить столь живительное средство и на лицо тоже. Затем он взглянул на своё отражение в зеркале, как обычно подмечая там новые детали. Сегодня это было крайнее странное смятение во взгляде. 

Вздохнув и оперевшись руками об раковину, он опустил голову вниз и зажмурился, позволяя себе немного прийти в себя после столь насыщенного практически невероятными событиями дня. Он чувствовал, что палец продолжает кровить, и потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, были ли у него в машине пластыри, или их надо у кого-то попросить...

Одновременно с этим в уборную зашла пара его коллег, и Урс, не особо стремясь сейчас находится в компании кого бы то ни было, спешно ретировался с места преступления по-английски, уставившись в пол и делая вид, будто не заметил их или не узнал - всё бы сработало. В прежде пустой голове начала зарождаться навязчивая мысль: "Урс, какой же ты идиот! Надо же было так!", с которой отчаянно боролась другая: "Это просто случайность. Ты же не нарочно".

По пути обратно он прощался со всеми коллегами по великому принципу “Copy-paste”, спешно доковылял до машины и упал на водительское сидение, вздыхая от облегчения. Сегодня его уже точно никто и ничто не потревожит. 

Обратная дорога заняла по времени чуть больше, чем обычно, потому как он нарочито неспешно вёл свою машину, словно лодку, рассекая асфальтовые волны трассы, чувствуя на себе ветер из слегка приоткрытого окна и вслушиваясь в искусственные звуки природы. 

Приехав в участок, он первым делом передал папку своему незадачливому другу, а тот лишь сдержанно его поблагодарил, по всей видимости, почувствовав его настроение, однако же в его глазах читалось неподдельное счастье, и Урс, наверное, был всё-таки рад, что съездил сегодня в столицу.

Когда его тело коснулось рабочего кресла, то на часах была уже четверть четвёртого. Вроде и много, а вроде ещё работать и работать… Впрочем, за остаток дня с ним так ничего и не произошло.

Как и на следующий день.

Как и в последующие три месяца.


	4. O, stone, be not so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот и вышла глава под гордым номером четыре! Ожидание было долгим, но оно того стоило! Группа вк для обязательного просвещения в вопросах культуры! (https://vk.com/noeszenithes)

Очередной глоток чая, практически машинальное клацание по клавиатуре, совершенно бесполезные отчёты о преступлениях, которые и преступлениями-то толком назвать нельзя. Когда Рори переезжал сюда, то он ожидал практически чего угодно, кроме того, что на работе будет так невыносимо скучно. И, что самое противное, эта скука словно отрубала мыслительные процессы в его голове, и все те три чертовых месяца, пока он прозябал здесь из-за этой отвратительной погоды, он, по сути, не сделал ровным счётом ни-че-го.

А что он мог, кроме как изо дня в день возвращаться к себе в квартиру и пить? Рори вздохнул и вынужденно признался себе, что возможностей было на самом-то деле полно. Он мог начать учить исландский. Его коллеги прямо разбаловали его тем, что говорили с ним на прекрасном английском, и это совершенно не добавляло мотивации учить что-то новое. Продавцы в магазинах говорили на нём, официанты в кофейнях, да даже простые прохожие и то всегда могли связать пару слов, чтобы объяснить ему дорогу в случае чего. 

Хотя, не то чтобы он куда-то особо выбирался. В кафе, в магазин, пару раз заглянул в бар, но тут, конечно, не наблюдалось и в помине той самой барной культуры его родной Ирландии. Ещё он мог начать общаться с коллегами поближе, но здесь сразу можно было признавать, что дело гиблое, и ставить печать поверх.

При этом они все были… хорошими людьми. Вежливые, улыбчивые, гостеприимные, полная противоположность их английскому аналогу в Белфасте. И тут, на короткое мгновение, Рори поймал себя на мысли, что, возможно, именно поэтому он и не мог сойтись ни с кем из них, он привык к грубости, взаимным подколам и подначиваниям. Эти же люди казались ему воздушными шариками: ткнёшь иголкой, и они порвутся с оглушающим хлопком. Рори невольно вспомнил то шаровое безобразие из самолёта и усмехнулся сам себе от иронии хода его мыслей. 

В общем и целом, делать было нечего.

Чая в кружке было на один глоток, так что это казалось отличным поводом выбраться отсюда и помыть её. Он поднялся и присел на краешек своего рабочего стола, болтая в кружке остатки уже ставшего горьким напитка. Коллеги ходили туда-сюда, то таская какие-то бумаги, то приводя людей в потрёпанной одежде, с которыми что-то обсуждали, потом отпускали. Жизнь в отделении шла своим неспешным чередом и напоминала даже не муравейник, а скорее провода с голубями - прилетают, воркуют и улетают. Наблюдать за ними - развлечение для умалишённых. Не зря в Англии так популярен бёрдвотчинг.

Рори со вздохом встал и направился было сполоснуть кружку, как к нему буквально подбежала Этна и, придержав его за рукав, протараторила что-то вроде “Срочно к начальнику!”, на что Рори возразил, мол, так и так, дай сначала кружку помою и пойду, но девушка настойчиво тянула его за собой, и он в итоге поддался. 

Он шёл за ней, ведомый, словно собака на поводке, слегка упираясь, потому что не понимал такой спешки, да и к тому же чай, которого хоть и осталось немного, можно было по дороге расплескать. В итоге Этна довела его прямо до кабинета и отпустила. 

\- Мне сказали привести тебя как можно скорее, так что прости уж, - выпалила она улыбаясь и чуть запыхавшись от несвойственного ей темпа.

\- Уже, - в своей обычной манере ответил ей Рори.

“Наверняка очередное  _ Там иностранец зашёл за знак НЕ ЗАХОДИТЬ _ ” - подумал он и открыл дверь в кабинет начальника. Этна энергично кивнула и удалилась, Рори слегка проводил её взглядом, а затем вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Я прервал твой утренний чай? - начальник с улыбкой кивнул, глядя на кружку в руках своего подчинённого.

\- Нет. Я уже закончил. Сказали, что прийти нужно срочно.

И пока Рори стоял посреди кабинета с кружкой с изображением мини-Йоды, ощущая себя, откровенно говоря, немного неловко, его начальник, мистер Эльберт Гримурсон (Рори даже потрудился запомнить имя), сделав небольшой жест рукой, намекнул ему на то, что надо немного подождать, а сам принялся перебирать бесконечные папки на своём рабочем столе. 

\- Так, только что была под рукой и уже куда-то запропастилась… А, вот! - он крайне обрадовался своей находке, но как только корешок папки приоткрылся, являя её содержимое миру, выражение лица его начальника резко окрасилось негативными эмоциями, - в общем, Рори, на этот раз дело исключительно для тебя, как бы печально это ни звучало.

Рори переступил с ноги на ногу, ничего не говоря в ответ и не будучи уверенным в том, что сейчас вообще произойдёт. Атмосфера в кабинете как-то резко изменилась, и он словно почувствовал внезапную тревогу. Очень странное недомогание то ли в голове, то ли где-то в груди, горечь во рту и... Ощущение надвигающегося кошмара.

\- Сегодня утром в прибрежных водах Вика обнаружили тело. По предварительной версии самоубийство, но выглядит всё крайне… странно, - Эльберт на секунду задумался, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, чтобы описать ситуацию.

Неприятный ком в горле ощущался настолько остро, что Рори невольно приложил ладонь к шее, словно пытаясь помочь самому себе его проглотить. Самоубийство действительно было делом исключительно для него. 

\- В общем, надо бы тебе съездить посмотреть. Знаю, ты ещё не очень знаком с нашей местностью, поэтому запросил тебе помощника из участка Южного округа. Он родом из Вика, всё там знает, отвезёт тебя, поможет с опросом свидетелей. 

Рори, конечно же, не был доволен складывающейся ситуацией. Мало того, что его назначают на самоубийство, так ещё и вешают груз на шею в виде напарника. И он был готов поспорить, что этот так называемый помощник будет самым худшим из того, что он мог бы себе представить. 

\- Он уже минут тридцать как должен был прийти, думаю, будет с минуты на…

И не успел Эльберт закончить свою мысль, как в кабинет ворвался ураган из оглушающих звуков, светлых волос и загнанного взгляда. Рори невольно схватился за кружку покрепче. Позволить этому недоразумению угробить ему ещё одну - себя не уважать.

К слову о самых худших напарниках…

\- Простите, что задержался, там машина в кювет улетела. С туристами. Пришлось вытаскивать, поэтому я немного в грязи, но это же неважно, да? - с порога затараторил Урс, пытаясь оправдать своё опоздание, - Я приехал как только смог.

\- Доброе утро, детектив Фридгерсон, - поприветствовал его начальник, откидываясь в кресле, - вы как раз вовремя. Вы знакомы с нашим коллегой по обмену? 

Эльберт сложил руки на животе и кивнул в сторону Рори, который, не отрывая глаз, следил за наскоро пытающимся отдышаться Урсом. Тот перевёл на него чуть виноватый взгляд и тихо ответил:

\- Немного.

\- Тогда я, пожалуй, представлю вас как полагается, - начальник поднялся из кресла и обошёл стол, - Инспектор Рори О’Коннор - наш коллега из Британии, очень грамотный специалист, на его счету сотни успешно завершённых сложных дел. А это, - Эльберт кивнул в сторону Урса и обратился к Рори, - это инспектор Урсар Фридгерсон, про которого я говорил. 

\- Очень приятно, можно просто Урс, кстати.

Урс первым протянул Рори руку. Тот посмотрел на вытянутую конечность, затем на Урса, затем снова на неё и, нехотя, но ради приличия, пожал руку своему новому напарнику.

\- Взаимно.

\- Чудно! - с улыбкой кивнул обоим Эльберт и взял со стола тоненькую папку, которую протянул Рори, - Здесь всё, что у нас на данный момент есть по этому делу. Возможно, у Урса уже есть какая-то новая информация, наверняка будет, чем заняться в дороге. 

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Рори и принял документ из рук начальника.

\- Ну а сейчас можете идти, там вы нужнее. А то местные все следы затопчут.

Оба, Урс и Рори, кивком попрощались с начальством и вышли из кабинета. Пару шагов вперёд, и между ними установилось краткосрочное неловкое молчание. Каждый смотрел перед собой, один на кружку, не желая переводить взгляд влево, второй под ноги, побаиваясь увидеть то, что справа.

Урс нервно сглотнул и поджал губы. Когда ему сегодня с утра объявили, что он поедет отвозить “иностранного специалиста” в Вик, то он сразу понял, что день его ожидает просто прекраснейший. Вообще, конечно, у него теплилась надежда, что этот Рори уже всё давно забыл, но достаточно было лишь на секунду взглянуть на него в кабинете, и сразу становилось ясно, что тот был злопамятным. Эта разбитая кружка будет стоить ему пятьдесят один миллион нервных клеток. Кстати, об этом…

\- Очень крутая кружка у тебя, я тоже люблю Звёздные войны! 

Почувствовав, как его тело буквально пронзили злобным взглядом, Урс сразу же пожалел о том, что сказал. Рори же в свою очередь не мог поверить, что в мире существуют настолько наглые люди.

\- Пойду поставлю кружку, - он крайне сильно выделил интонацией последнее слово, - захвачу вещи, и поедем.

\- Эм, ладно, хорошо, жду в машине, оранжевая Тойота! - выговорил он, постепенно повышая голос, чтобы суметь донести свою мысль до стремительно отдаляющегося от него новоиспеченного напарника.

Потому как уйти отсюда куда подальше было первым, о чём сразу же подумал Рори на выходе из кабинета. Вот из всех людей на свете ему, конечно же, нужно было работать именно с ним! A dhiabhail! И он ещё посмел пошутить насчёт его кружки! Cé hé an stail asail sin? 

Ворвавшись в кабинет и обратив на себя внимание всех вокруг, как обычно, Рори практически бросил злополучную кружку на стол, похватал ключи\деньги\кошелёк и оглядел напоследок окружающих с особой долей ненависти в глазах. Окружающие же в ответ мгновенно притихли и уставились в свои мониторы. Рори довольно усмехнулся. 

У него в руках всё ещё была папка, полученная от начальника, которую он не собирался открывать желательно... никогда. С определенного момента фотографии тел людей, покончивших с собой, начали вызывать у него странное чувство пустоты в груди, после чего пальцы на руках немели, а желание жить опускалось до того же уровня, что и у запечатлённых там жертв. Оставалось только надеяться, что этот, как там его, Урс, сможет рассказать ему всё по делу и без излишних язвительных комментариев. 

Дорога до выхода из участка заняла у него стандартные пять минут, за которые он постарался максимально успокоится и прийти в себя. Естественно, безуспешно. Сразу же заприметив нужную машину на стоянке, он задался справедливым вопросом о том, почему же его так раздражает этот конкретный человек? Ладно, допустим, он разбил ему кружку (и чуть не разбил ему и нос в придачу). В Белфасте, да и в Дублине, с ним случались ситуации куда похуже и уж куда более оскорбительные, чем эта, так почему… In ainm Dé, он просто слишком расслабился в этом пропитанном вежливостью Рейкьявике! Нужно собраться, иначе этот чёрт сожрет его живьем, выплюнет кости и скажет начальству, что так оно и было. Всего лишь выдержать пару дней… только пару дней…

Ненадолго попрощавшись со своим новым коллегой, Урс поджал губы и поплёлся к выходу. В его голове были тучи мыслей, сменявших друг друга, из которых особенно выделялись две: “Почему именно я?” и “Неужели он настолько любил эту кружку?”, хотя он и понимал, что дело было не совсем в том инциденте. Коллеги не раз упоминали угрюмую мрачность загадочного ирландца, и попасть под его тяжёлый взгляд значило, как минимум, лишиться дара речи на ближайшие пять минут, а тут ещё и такое первое впечатление… Ну что ж, остаётся лишь надеяться, что работа над общим делом поможет сгладить эти чересчур острые углы.

В состоянии полной задумчивости Урс дошёл до стойки ресепшена, и уже готов был пройти мимо к дверям, как его окликнул Эрик и своим фирменным наигранно-завистливым тоном пожелал ему удачно поработать с местным Колби Келлером. “Ага”, - в ещё большем недоумении ответил Урс и вышел, попутно соображая, где он мог слышать это имя. Машина была припаркована у самого входа, поэтому можно было не волноваться, что Рори её не найдёт. Урс сел внутрь, завёл двигатель и, откинувшись в кресле, приготовился к, возможно, самой долгой поездке из Рейкьявика в Вик в его жизни.

Рори сел в машину, захлопнул за собой дверь, пристегнулся и даже ни разу не удосужился взглянуть на водителя, просто потому что. Потому что настроение по объективным причинам было ни к чёрту, и он крайне ненавидел себя в такие моменты за излишнюю раздражительность, что выливалось в итоге в дополнительную раздражительность и рождало бесконечно-порочный замкнутый круг Сансары. Однако, разговор, конечно же, нужно было как-то начинать, работа есть работа, и он от неё уже никуда сегодня не денется. 

\- И долго нам туда ехать? - ну, не самое лучшее начало, откровенно говоря, что уж там, в следующий раз он постарается лучше (чёрта с два).

\- Часа полтора - два…. с половиной… - виновато улыбаясь проговорил Урс и тронул машину с места, - Я постараюсь побыстрее, насколько это возможно…

Выражение лица Рори приобретало всё новые и новые оттенки отчаяния каждый раз, когда финальное время увеличивалось ещё на полчаса потенциальной боли. Tá tú do mo mharú de réir a chéile...

\- Мне казалось, что здесь всю страну можно объехать за два с половиной часа.

\- Все так думают, когда приезжают впервые, но на самом деле, она больше, чем кажется. Дорога идёт по побережью, поэтому она довольно длинная, но зато хорошая, не как в деревнях, быстро поедем, - Урс говорил быстро и много в попытке скрыть волнение, что ему удавалось с трудом.

Рори слегка кивнул и практически показательно отвернулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно, пейзажи за которым ничем не отличались от того, что он видел каждый день. Как назло, не было желания ни слушать музыку, ни читать книги, ни что там обычно делают в длительных поездках с людьми, которых на дух не переносишь. Оставалось только работать. 

\- Можешь вкратце ввести меня в курс дела? - попросил Рори, хотя прозвучало так, будто он требует от своего собеседника незамедлительного подчинения. Что ж, может оно и к лучшему. 

\- Мне бы хоть знать, что тебе уже известно… Вы с Эльбертом успели что-нибудь обсудить?

\- Ну, не особо. Он только упомянул что-то про подозрительное самоубийство.

\- Да, вроде того. Хотя ничего не ясно. Тело нашли на берегу, никаких следов насилия, так что наши предположили самоубийство. Хотя я думаю, что это один из любителей потрогать водичку на викском пляже. Там таких несколько человек в год вылавливают. Даже странно, что они предположили иначе. Что ж, им виднее… Можешь взглянуть на фотографии в своей папке, пока едем. Ты ведь не забыл её? 

\- Рискуешь предполагать, что я мог забыть материалы дела? - Рори произнёс это абсолютно ровным тоном, так, будто сообщал, что сегодня прохладно или же что работы поднакопилось, и оканчательно тем самым закрепил за собой титул специалиста по пассивной агрессии.

Урс сначала подумал, что ему показалось, поэтому он на секунду повернулся к своему соседу, взглянул на его безразличный профиль и вернулся к созерцанию дороги.

\- Я видел, что она у тебя в руках, просто… Не важно. В общем, взгляни, если интересно. Пока доедем, всё затопчут.

Он честно пытался подобрать нужные слова, чтобы оправдать свой неловкий жест, пытался наладить контакт, но все его попытки разбивались об эту холодную неприступную стену как волны о скалистые берега.

Рори в свою очередь недовольно вздохнул, после чего мельком взглянул налево, затем вперёд на дорогу, опустил глаза вниз, но сразу же отвёл взгляд куда-то за просторы этой злосчастной машины, в которую его умудрилась посадить злая старуха-карма. Мгновения шли дольше положенного, гул машины отдавался в ушах, и он уже было поддел край обложки папки и всё-таки в последний момент зацепил и первые несколько страниц тоже, открывая материалы дела где-то на середине. 

Пробегая глазами по строчкам, он то и дело ловил себя на том, что его сознание куда-то плывет… и чисто по инерции хода его бегущих вперед машины мыслей он выхватывал какие-то отдельные слова из общего потока информации.

Шесть сорок пять утра.  _ Да кто вообще попёрся в такую рань на пляж _ . Двое свидетелей.  _ Повезёт, если хоть один в адекватном состоянии после встречи с трупом _ . Свитер, джинсы.  _ Ничего необычного _ . Следы сопротивления отсутствуют, признаки истощения.  _ И в чём вообще смысл? _

Рори захлопнул папку и откинулся в кресле, словно сообщая всему миру, что с него на сегодня хватит. 

Урс вывел машину на длинную прямую трассу и в какой-то момент позволил себе расслабиться. Он наблюдал за темнеющим над горизонтом небом и скрывающимся за тучами низким солнцем.

\- Кажется, будет дождь, - больше для себя, чем для Рори подметил Урс.

Поездка по этому участку дороги всегда умиротворяла его. Уходящие в низкое небо горы оттого казались величественными, а низкая голубоватая трава, покрывавшая всю землю, насколько хватало глаз, напоминала ему тёплое южное море. Но стоило дороге завернуть в долину, как его душа будто снова вернулась в тело, и на лице появилась лёгкая улыбка, которой он надеялся в который раз очаровать своего собеседника. 

\- У нас тут такое нечасто бывает, - будто оправдывал свою извечно спокойную страну Урс, - но это, вроде, твоя специальность? Ты рад вернуться к привычной работе?

Рори слегка взглянул на него, не понимая до конца, то ли он удивляется поразительной настойчивости его коллеги в поддержании светской беседы, то ли уже готов выпрыгивать из машины на ходу.

\- Ага, - буркнул он, - рад не то слово. 

Он на мгновение замолчал, в принципе высказав свою мысль довольно чётко и ясно, но что-то, видимо, какой-то исландский чёрт, дёрнул его впоследствии добавить:

\- Я, конечно, хоть и люблю свою работу, но я не люблю свою работу.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь в детстве не думал, что стану полицейским, а потом очаровался профессией, потом разочаровался… - Урс на секунду чуть склонил голову, потом выпрямился и взглянул на собеседника, - А потом очаровался снова. Слышал про принцип Поллианны? Мы склонны более близко воспринимать негатив. Попробуй найти плюсы там, где их, казалось бы, нет, и поймёшь, что полоса не такая уж и чёрная. Есть в твоей работе какие-нибудь плюсы? 

На этот раз Рори взглянул на Урса уже более осмысленно, возможно в первый раз за всё время их знакомства обращая внимание на черты его лица да и на образ в целом. Этот человек… действительно соответствовал самому себе по полной программе.

\- Принцип Поллианны? Что ты вообще...?...

\- Ну да. Например, смотри, вот едешь ты в чудовищную метель ночью по трассе, чтобы забрать сообщивших о сломанной машине туристов. Какие, на первый взгляд, тут могут быть плюсы? Ты ужасно устал, замёрз, тебе страшно вести машину в такую погоду по обледенелой дороге. И всё же плюсы есть: во-первых, за это тебе заплатят, пункт для любителей быстрого заработка, во-вторых, спасённые будут так тебе благодарны, что, возможно, оплатят твой ужин или ещё-что-нибудь преподнесут, в-третьих, ты не сидишь в четырёх стенах и не отвечаешь на телефонные звонки, чтоб им пусто было, вместо этого хоть какое-то приключение. Очень помогает, когда думаешь, что жизнь - полный отстой. Как считаешь?

Где-то еще на середине этого долгого и пространного монолога Рори словил последнюю каплю в чашу своего терпения, но как истинный джентльмен дождался своей очереди, чтобы произнести:

\- Go sábhála Dia sinn, céard faoi a bhfuil tú ag caint?.. 

Ирландский всегда помогал ему успокоить нервы, чудесное средство, которое, к тому же, никто никогда не понимал.

\- Воу, полегче! Не хватало нам ещё дьявола тут вызвать! 

Урс засмеялся, не обратив, казалось бы, на посыл фразы никакого внимания. На деле же у него по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

\- Уж послал так послал. Можно хотя бы музыку включить? - с вымученной уже улыбкой обратился он к Рори.

\- Богом клянусь, ты хуже, чем все таксисты Белфаста вместе взятые. Включай.

Урс снял с паузы плеер, заиграла спокойная музыка. Напряжение в воздухе медленно спадало, он чувствовал это буквально всей кожей. Урс расслабился в кресле и с шумом выдохнул.

\- Тебе нравится Massive Attack? - Он не надеялся на вразумительный ответ, но всё равно решил попробовать.

Честно признаться, Рори совершенно не думал, что столь своеобразный, мягко говоря, человек, может иметь хоть сколько-нибудь достойный вкус в музыке, и всё же почувствовал, что на какое-то время оказался погруженным в мелодию настолько, что его настроение самовосстановилось до приемлемо-сносной отметки. 

\- Это они сейчас играют? Неплохо… - да, он имел привычку быть вредным, когда хотел, но он умел признавать и достоинства того, что, казалось бы, выводило его из себя. По мнению Рори это было хорошее, по-настоящему ирландское качество. 

\- Да, они. Мне нравится эта песня, есть в ней что-то такое… От пустоты. От безысходности, что ли. Напоминает об осени.

Урс уставился вперёд и замолчал, вслушиваясь в мелодию. Текст в песне всегда интересовал его в последнюю очередь. Первым делом он обращал внимание на мотив. Ему нравилось подбирать песни под настроение, а если они шли вразноброс, то его настроение менялось вместе с ними. Так и сейчас, его настигла странная, несвойственная ему в чужой компании меланхолия.

Рори катался во внезапно окутавших машину тишине и грусти как сыр в масле. В такие моменты ему было спокойно и, как бы противоречиво это ни звучало, слегка радостно. Родной элемент. Многие его друзья и коллеги шутили про то, что когда он родился, то плакал не от шлепка медсестры, а от нагрянувшей на него экзистенциальной безысходности. Что бы они только понимали.

Но эти слова… текст этой песни бил в душу словно чётко выпущенный снаряд, и Рори в который раз поражался тому, насколько неисповедимыми путями может работать судьба. 

_ It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm...  _

_ Love is like a sin my love _

_ For the one that feels it the most… _

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он думал о Брайане, прикрыв глаза левой рукой и откинувшись на спинку сидения, в которое он уже практически врос. Его сознание постепенно сливалось воедино с плавными мелодиями, шумом колёс и ветра, и он позволил себе окончательно расслабиться и уснуть...

Бесконечные поля постепенно сменялись горами, дорога бежала ровно и убаюкивала, песчано-асфальтовая колыбель цивилизации. Мысли Рори едва вертелись по кругу как крайне загустевший суп, он то выныривал из своей дремоты, то погружался обратно на дно своего сонного океана. А на горизонте, тем временем, по правый борт машины едва выглянула большая вода. 

\- Проехали поворот на Рейнисфьяру, а значит нам осталось ехать минут десять, - нарушил тишину голос Урса.

Рори резко вынырнул из забвения и открыл глаза, но удержал себя на месте, чтобы не выдать своего уязвимого положения. Он кивнул Урсу в ответ, а затем не сдержался и все-таки слегка зевнул, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной руки. 

_ But it was not your fault but mine _

_ And it was your heart on the line _

_ I really fucked it up this time _

_ Didn't I, my dear? _

Впереди меж двух скал, вершинами утопающих в низких облаках, показались белёсые крыши домов. Одно здание стояло на отшибе - церковь. Помимо пляжа, единственная достопримечательность этого места.

\- Вик, - подытожил Урс всю двухчасовую поездку.

Рори краем глаза уловил движение на водительском кресле: Урс вытаскивал ключи из зажигания, отстёгивал ремень и очевидно собирался выходить из машины. Сам Рори с запозданием обработал поступившие ему звуковые и визуальные сигналы, и начал готовиться к выходу уже после того, как захлопнулась дверь пососедству.

Выйдя на улицу, он мгновенно ощутил то, как сильно отваливалась у него спина после сна в неудобной позе и, конечно же, пробирающий до костей и сгрызающий всё на своём пути ледяной порыв ветра. 

\- Твою-то мать, ну и холодрыга, - произнёс Рори чуть громче, чем полагалось по его внутреннему уставу относительно грубой лексики на работе. 

\- Обычное дело для Вика, - ответил ему Урс, застёгивая двойную молнию на своей форменной куртке, - в Рейкьявике потеплее будет. А тут мы, кстати, в детстве играли в подобие царя горы: залезали вон на ту гору, - он быстрым жестом указал на скалу справа, - и пытались устоять. Кого ветром сдуло, тот проиграл.

Урс ещё пару секунд простоял, глядя наверх с дурацкой улыбкой, то ли предавшись ностальгии, то ли вспоминая, как его друзья с криками скатывались по жухлой траве, затем натянул капюшон, собрав под него разлетевшиеся от ветра волосы и скомандовал:

\- Идём.

Рори выдвинулся за ним, немного разминая шею прямо на ходу и стараясь при этом обращать внимание на любые окружающие детали, которые так или иначе могли бы показаться подозрительными.

Однако же, вместо стандартных для такого рода ситуаций картин, его встретил восхитительный, хоть и немного пустоватый пейзаж: острые скалы, от одного вида которых можно было порезаться, голубое небо и практически чёрная земля в противовес, будто бы выжженная дотла одним огромным пожаром.

При этом, как бы усиленно Рори ни пытался вообразить себе это место сожжённым, он неизбежно терпел поражение перед ветром, который не уставал бить его по лицу с новой и новой силой. В этом месте не могло родится никакого огня и в помине, никакого подобия тепла. Именно так и казалось Рори, когда он невольно перевёл взгляд на идущего на полметра впереди него Урса.

Работа быстро выдернула его из праздных размышлений, так как окружающее пространство буквально кишело людьми разных возрастов и разной степени причастности к предстоящему расследованию.

\- Можно подумать, что тут чуть ли не весь город собрался, - он намеренно повысил голос, в надежде перекричать этот чёртов ветер, забивающийся ему буквально во все отверстия на теле. 

\- Дети в школе, остальные, по видимому, здесь, - так же громко отвечал Урс, придерживая край капюшона. 

В его голосе тоже были недовольные нотки. Пусть ему и не приходилось до этого момента заниматься криминалистикой, но он знал по фильмам, что толпа зевак может затоптать все следы и стереть все улики ещё до того, как он доведёт более опытного коллегу до места, и тогда от него уже будет мало толку. 

Вдруг кто-то из толпы обернулся и застыл на пару секунд, вглядываясь в лица, затем оживился и радостно крикнул в толпу: “ _ Þeir eru hér!” -  _ на что люди обернулись и замахали руками, приветствуя полицейских и будто заставляя их идти быстрее. Влажный песок и ветер как назло замедляли их, а люди переминались с ноги на ногу, как дети, что хотели показать маме впервые в их жизни выпавший снег. Благо, прямо за ними у камней стояли ещё двое полицейских, не давая местным приблизиться к месту происшествия.

Урс что-то еще прокричал ему вдогонку, жестом указывая на этих двоих бедолаг, но Рори так и не смог разобрать, что именно. Оставалось лишь предположить, что эта несчастная парочка должна была встретить их и провести на место, как это обычно и происходило на всех местах преступлений.

До полицейской сигнальной ленты оставалось всего ничего, когда Рори постепенно начал ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. Окружающие звуки слегка притихли, а зрение размывало окружающее пространство, и он словно почувствовал себя в большом стеклянном кубе, два на два метра, который как будто бы нужно было тащить на своих собственных плечах в придачу.

“Ну, началось, Рори, - мысленно обратился он сам к себе, спокойно, но с нотками паники во внутреннем голосе, - давай-ка, ты, соберись”.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, настойчиво продолжая вышагивать дальше в заданном ранее темпе, затем глубокий выдох. Нужно было поймать точку сосредоточения, что-то, за что можно было уцепиться мыслями и не отпускать до тех пор, пока тебя самого не отпустит. И самым логичным решением в данной ситуации был, к превеликому сожалению, один светловолосый и очень надоедливый человек, идущий чуть впереди него. Впрочем, его надоедливость была сейчас Рори даже на руку. 

Несмотря на все попытки стихии остановить новоиспечённых коллег на месте, они всё-таки приблизились к толпе. Урс повернулся и прошёл несколько шагов вперёд спиной, обращаясь к уткнувшемуся в шарф, как в кокон, Рори:

\- Вспомнилась Алиса в зазеркалье: чтобы не остаться на месте, надо бежать ещё быстрее. Похоже, Кэролл бывал на северных островах, - он засмеялся, - Знакомить тебя с ними не буду, - Урс указал большим пальцем на толпу за его спиной, - тебе это ни к чему.

С этими словами он развернулся и пошёл сквозь людей как ледокол, заслоняя собой и своей объёмной курткой плетущегося позади Рори. Он здоровался, выслушивал восклицания по поводу происшествия, жал руки и разводил в стороны человеческий поток, который снова смыкался прямо за их спинами. Наконец они подошли к полосатой полицейской ленте, и Урс поднял её, пропуская Рори вперёд. Толпа резко стихла, вслушиваясь в дальнейший разговор, пытаясь выудить новые интересные подробности из разговора, который сегодня на этом месте состоялся уже множество раз. Что поделать, хоть какими-нибудь мало-мальски интригующими новостями городок богат не был.

\- Здорова, парни, - в явно бодром расположении духа обратился он к двум коллегам, - ну, что тут у вас?

\- Урс! - поприветствовал его один из них.

\- Привет еще раз, Урс! - отозвался второй...

… и Рори был готов поклясться, что они выглядели абсолютно одинаково! До чего же странное ощущение, будто в глазах двоится, где-то в матрице сбоит, или же научные эксперименты зашли чересчур далеко. И самое смешное было в том, что в данный момент Рори совершенно не был уверен в том, какая из этих теорий казалась ему наиболее безобидной. 

Впрочем, убедиться в своей относительной вменяемости можно было довольно легко благодаря тому факту, что Урс представал перед ним всё ещё в единственном экземпляре. 

A bhuí le Dia! Второго такого он бы точно не выдержал.

\- У нас тут, как видишь, оцепление… - вздохнул первый.

\- С шести утра стоим.

\- Замёрзли.

\- Люди с ума сходят. Такое событие… Трагедия, имею в виду.

Урс улыбнулся, глядя на двух нахохлившихся парней, больше похожих на пингвинят, огляделся, убедился, что внезапно стихшая толпа, море, камни и Рори на месте, и спросил:

\- А где Сигурйонсон? Нам бы с ним ещё побеседовать.

Погрузившись в некое подобие осознанной дремоты, Рори резко почувствовал укол в груди, словно кто-то его в буквальном смысле ткнул палкой. Он снова зацепился за образ Урса, стоящего рядом и выслушивающего какие-то указания от парочки клонов. Он кого-то ищет, возможно начальника местной полиции. Улыбается, кажется отшучивается, и Рори почти справляется с тем, чтобы выхватить из его речи пару знакомых слов.

Что же с ним сегодня не так? Да, он не любил бывать на самоубийствах, но бывал уже сотни раз с того момента. Что с ним сегодня такое?! Он мысленно отвесил себе хорошую такую пощёчину, и сделал бы это и в реальности, и только лишь риск быть непонятым окружающими останавливал его от активных действий. 

\- Спасибо, ребята! Ну что, идём, Рори?

Он кивнул в ответ Урсу, кивнул двум оставшимся стоять “в оцеплении” коллегам, и нагнал своего провожающего, чтобы задать столь сильно терзающий его в данный момент вопрос.

\- Эти двое действительно похожи друг на друга, или у меня крыша поехала?

Урс попытался сдержаться, но в итоге раскашлялся и всё равно засмеялся в голос. 

\- Эти-то? Дети материка. В Вике таких, как они, человек шесть наберётся. Что характерно, все родились чуть ли не в один день, через девять месяцев после международного зимнего фестиваля. Божественное провидение, не иначе! - Урс подставил ладонь к лицу и перешёл на шёпот, - Мы их за глаза шведами зовём, но ты им не говори, обидятся ещё.

Стоило им завернуть за большой валун, как взору открылась картина, столкновение с которой они оттягивали, как могли. Лицо Урса вмиг стало серьёзным, он закусил губу и простоял так пару секунд, пока краем глаза не заметил начальника, сидящего рядом на одном из небольших камней и потягивающего сигарету. 

\- Доброе утро, господа офицеры, - первым начал он, потушив окурок о влажный камень, - хотя какое оно доброе, если тебя выдернули с тёплого участка в столице и привезли в нашу деревеньку на краю мира, не так ли? - обратился он явно к Рори, на что тот лишь едва заметно кивнул.

Начальник медленно поднялся с камня, отряхнул куртку, сделал глубокий вдох и протянул руку Рори.

\- Начальник департамента полиции Вика, Магнус Сигурйонсон, а вы, я так понимаю, Рори О’Коннор? 

\- Да, очень приятно, - ответил ему рукопожатием тот.

\- Взаимно, - он отстранился и обратился теперь уже к Урсу, - Детектив Фридгерсон, вы читали досье?

Столь официальное обращение быстро выдернуло его из ступора.

\- А? Что? Я? Рори читал, - он резко повернулся к коллеге, будто потерявшись в пространстве и оценивая, на месте ли тот, и не шутка ли вся эта ситуация.

\- Тогда я вкратце посвящу тебя в курс дела.

Он сделал пару шагов в направлении тела, лежащего там, чуть поодаль, раскинув руки, словно принимающего фантомные солнечные ванны здесь, на этом светом забытом берегу.

\- Мужчина, возраст плюс-минус лет сорок, я бы сказал, хотя у бедняги такое сильное истощение, может быть, просто выглядит старше. Помимо этого никаких признаков насильственной смерти нет. Документов при себе нет, никто из местных его не опознал. Мы считаем, что это самоубийство.

\- Я, конечно, видел трупы, но от этого мне, почему-то жутко. Кто бы мог подумать, - безотрывно глядя на тело проговорил Урс.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты полицейским станешь, Урс - похлопал его по плечу начальник, - твоя мать ко мне как на работу ходила.

Он сипло хохотнул и перевёл взгляд на Рори.

\- Представь, он в детстве у меня коня украл, а вроде не цыган!

\- Ваш конь сам за мной пошёл! - попытался оправдаться Урс.

\- И на спину тебя сам посадил, ага.

Урс посмотрел на Рори взглядом а-ля “я понятия не имею, о чём он”, и помотал головой.

Наблюдая за этой, безусловно душевной словесной перебранкой, Рори пытался успокаивать себя. Даже когда он впервые услышал об этом деле, ему стало не по себе. Ему продолжало быть не по себе в дороге и по прибытию на место, а сейчас, когда тело попало в зону его видимости, то…

Его мысленные барьеры сдались, и пространство его сознания затопило тем днём, образами разгромленной студии, залитой красками с пола до потолка, погоней за ускользающей тенью, осколками цветного стекла и…

Рори прочистил горло, будто стараясь избавиться от накопившегося там кома желчи. Он поместил руку во внутренний карман своего пальто (которое чертовски плохо боролось с исландскими холодами) и зажал в ладони свой извечный на протяжении уже шести лет талисман. Он словно горел адским пламенем.

\- Мистер Сигурйонсон, - перебил их Рори, намереваясь убедиться в своих подозрениях, либо же окончательно развеять их и решить, что он просто спятил, - вы говорили со свидетелями. Их было двое?

\- Да… Свидетели… Хюльдар и Мален. Вышли утром на пробежку, чёрт их за ногу потянул.

\- Хюльдар и Мален? - перебил их Урс, - Мои одноклассники? Утром? На пробежку? Хюльдар? Вы шутите что ли? Хюльдар всегда спал ещё дольше, чем я, а Мален… Кто бы мог предположить, что они… Да ещё и вместе…

\- ...Да, - сухо отозвался Магнус на непрекращающийся поток сознания Урса, и лицо его выражало лишь фразу: “Ты закончил?”

Рори, казалось, готов был присоединиться к коллективному унижению одного слишком говорливого коллеги, но у него были сейчас совершенно другие задачи.

\- Так что они говорили? - произнес Рори, почти не стараясь спрятать волнение в своем голосе.

На секунду между ними троими повисло напряжённое молчание. Урс, по всей видимости, пытался не отхватить ещё большего количества замечаний на свою голову, Рори терялся в размывающихся границах себя, а Магнус думал, каким образом уложить свои мысли на слова и стоит ли оно того.

\- В общем, думаю, перепугались они сильно, вот и привиделось им всякое. Сказали, что видели, как от трупа тянулся… Как бы это... кровавый след в море. Но мы ничего такого…

Дальше Рори уже не слушал. Это было не обязательно. Он лишь кивнул двоим полицейским и отправился в сторону тела, заранее прекрасно понимая, что его там ждёт. 

Урсу стало немного не по себе от истории, которую рассказал им старик Магнус, и при этом он не мог не заметить, как быстро сорвался с места Рори, словно ему в один миг стало попросту неинтересно, либо же он получил всю необходимую ему информацию, хотя тогда, в машине, он ведь едва заглянул в папку.

Мысль об этом заставила его слушать дальнейшее разъяснение вполуха. Ветер задувал с невероятной силой, и последние слова ускользали от него, словно растворялись в воздухе. В конце концов Урс повернулся к начальнику и спросил:

\- Вам не кажется, что как-то холодновато для июня?

\- Что? - Магнуса вопрос озадачил настолько, что он перестал пытаться поджечь отчаянно не хотевшую разгораться сигарету.

\- Не помню, чтобы в июне был такой холодный ветер, - продолжал Урс, глядя на тело поодаль.

\- Ты забыл, где живёшь? Это же Исландия, здесь всё может быть.

\- И всё же странно. Море-то спокойное.

\- Ну вот и радуйся, что мы сейчас не стоим по колено в воде, - Магнус отвернулся и в кои-то веки папироса поддалась и задымила.

\- Так не бывает, - вполголоса пробормотал Урс.

Он не знал точно, прав ли он, но точно знал, что что-то с этим телом не так. Ему приходилось видеть тела утонувшие, замёрзшие, сгоревшие и переломанные от падения, 

с застывшими гримасами боли и страха, все в синяках и ранах, но конкретно это было… Мертвецки спокойным. Будто человек просто уснул на берегу, и волны сами забрали его. И теперь он лежит, готовый проснуться в любой момент, только разбуди. Порывы не трепали его мокрую одежду и просоленные волосы, птицы не клевали его мягкую кожу, а влажный песок не расступался под его тяжестью. Он был похож на восковую скульптуру, которую остров породил в глубине прибрежных вод и представил на обозрение. Чёрные валуны стояли вокруг трупа, завёрнутые в мшистые саваны, и шептали  _ “of snemmt of snemmt” _ , или то снова был этот проклятущий ветер, пронизывающий до самых костей, от которого у Урса были мурашки по всему телу. Или ему просто было жутко без какой-либо на то причины. 

Стоило только Урсу сделать шаг в направлении тела, как он услышал щебетание где-то рядом с собой. Он поднял глаза на скалу справа и обнаружил, что за ним следят. Точнее следит. Птица. Жёлтая с чёрным, она пристально наблюдала за разворачивающейся внизу картиной. Заметив, что её увидели, она спланировала на один из камней рядом с телом и рассмотрела его дотошно, как товар на ярмарке, затем осмотрела Рори, занятого работой и, казалось, не обращавшего на неё никакого внимания, и снова перевела взгляд на Урса, который, будто единственный из присутствующих действительно видел её. Насытившись видами, птица взмахнула крыльями и взмыла вверх, скрывшись в низких облаках. Урс лишь проводил её взглядом, снова повторил: “ _ Такого не бывает _ ”, и двинулся в сторону Рори.

Остановившись у некоей своеобразной черты, Рори не смог заставить себя подойти ближе, даже почти не пытался. Боль в груди, такая ноющая и вросшая в него, давала о себе знать почти каждые секунд тридцать, пульсируя и требуя сделать с собой хоть что-нибудь. 

Он смотрел на тело, лежащее перед ним, и всё, что он видел, было лишь далёким болезненным воспоминанием, черты которого совпадали с реальностью настолько точно, словно одну картинку взяли и наложили на другую.

Он не мог ничего толком сказать тогда, мог только гадать, предполагать и злиться на собственную беспомощность. А теперь?..

\- Эй, Рори? - Урс остановился где-то в нескольких шагах позади него, словно тоже не решаясь подойти ближе, - какие-нибудь мысли по поводу всего этого?...

Тот вздохнул. Огромная временная петля длиной в целых шесть лет должна была вот-вот сомкнуться, и Рори, развернувшись к нему вполоборота, натянул эту петлю вокруг собственной шеи.

\- Это не было самоубийство. 

**Author's Note:**

> Вот и подошла к концу первая глава. Напишите нам свои впечатления!
> 
> Если что-то в тексте осталось для вас непонятным, то не поленитесь заглянуть в нашу группу вк, чтобы получить все ответы: https://vk.com/noeszenithes


End file.
